Acasos?
by G. Granger
Summary: CAP 6 ON! Um Baile de Máscaras pode ser o primeiro passo para as coisas mudarem para sempre. Mas lembre-se: as máscaras sempre caem. Qual será a consequência? E que jogos comecem!
1. Uma Noite Chamada Mistério

– **Capítulo 1 –**

**Uma noite chamad****a 'Mistério'**

**NA:**O começo é narrado em terceira pessoa, mas depois passa a ser narrado ora por Gina, ora por Draco. O cap 1 é bem curtinho, mas espero que gostem! Beijinhos, G. Granger

* * *

><p><em>E não importa o quanto dure a noite, as máscaras sempre caem no final.<em>

* * *

><p>Era sábado à tarde, mas todas as meninas já estavam em seus dormitórios. O motivo? Um Baile de Máscaras Preto e Branco. Inauguração da nova loja de vestes a rigor de Madame Malkin em Hogsmeade, na casa de festas do povoado. Todos os alunos do quarto ano pra cima haviam sido convidados, e o professor Dumbledore obviamente concordou.<p>

O objetivo era estar fabulosa e não ser reconhecida. Uma noite onde o impossível não existia e o improvável acontecia. Loiras se tornavam ruivas, ruivas se tornavam morenas e morenas se tornavam loiras. Tudo no mais perfeito estilo.

Gina havia transfigurado seus cabelos, tornando-os castanhos claros, com umas leves mechas cor de mel. Sempre gostou de seus longos e lisos cabelos ruivos, mas naquela noite ela não devia ser ela mesma. Manteve seus olhos castanhos, e olhou mais uma vez para seu vestido. Era com certeza o presente mais lindo que Fred e Jorge poderiam lhe dar **(NA: quem quiser ver mais ou menos como é o vestido, tirem os espaços e é o da esquerda, só que branco ao invés de verdinho: C:\Users\smd\Pictures\ secret. jpg)**. E por coincidência, era um dos mais novos modelos de Madame Malkin.

Fez pequenas tranças laterais, e prendeu seus cabelos em um coque, baixo e levemente frouxo. Esfumaçou seus olhos suavemente com o preto, e iluminou-os com o prata. Pintou os lábios de vermelho, e criou um leve ar de saúde em suas maçãs. Vestindo seu vestido e seus scarpin pretos, saiu satisfeita e decidida de seu dormitório, já vazio. Colocou a máscara preta e rendada em seu rosto e sorriu. Aquela seria a melhor noite de todas.

* * *

><p>Draco já estava pronto. Permanecia loiro, embora não tão platinado. Não havia gostado tanto de si mesmo moreno, não que ficasse feio, é claro, já que isso era <em>impossível<em>, apenas não combinava. E de modo algum ficaria ruivo. Ruivos lembravam Weasleys e Weasleys lembravam gente pobre e sem classe, e Draco Malfoy tinha muita, muita, classe. Seus olhos acinzentados, quase prateados, brilhavam astutos através da máscara preta, que combinava com seu traje a rigor. Ele saiu da sala comunal da Sonserina, rumo ao hall de entrada, onde McGonagall estaria esperando todos os alunos às 20 horas.

Naquela noite, por _uma _noite, não importava se você era rico, pobre, loiro, moreno, ruivo, popular ou pouco conhecido, tampouco se você era grifinório, lufa-lufa, corvinal ou sonserino. Nada disso importava. Naquela noite ele não precisava se preocupar de ser um Malfoy, e com isso segurar toda a carga, classe e responsabilidade que isso trazia. O único objetivo era se destacar e tornar aquela noite a _sua_ noite. E isso, ele sabia fazer. _Muito_ bem. Levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente. É, aquela noite com certeza prometia.

* * *

><p>Gina entrou na Casa de Festas de Hogsmeade, mas mal teve tempo de apreciar toda a beleza do local. Quando estava prestes a cruzar a porta do Salão, sentiu um puxão em seu braço esquerdo. Um rosto animado e bonito a encarava. O assistente executivo de Madame Malkin. Ele seria aquele cara perfeito, se não, ahn, digamos... "jogasse no outro time". "Você é perfeita," ele disse, e abriu um sorriso ainda maior para Gina e pediu a ela para segui-lo. Sem entender nada, ela o fez.<p>

* * *

><p>A porta do Salão da Casa de Festas se abriu, o hall de entrada já estava incrível, mas a decoração interna <em>estupenda<em>. Um palco de vidro cobria uma extremidade do salão, seguida por uma passarela e uma pista de danças, também de vidro, todas iluminadas por uma luz azul vindas de baixo. O céu refletia as estrelas do exterior, o que Draco imaginou que havia sido projetado por alguém de Hogwarts. Diversas máscaras estavam espalhadas, e havia flores coloridas por todo o salão, o que contrastava maravilhosamente com as vestes pretas e brancas dos estudantes. Na outra extremidade havia um rico buffet, com a melhor (aliás, segunda melhor, depois da Mansão Malfoy, é claro, pensou Draco) variedade de pratos, massas e sobremesas, tudo magicamente conservado em temperatura ideal. Uma grande escada de mármore claro descia até o primeiro andar, onde havia sofás, pufes, mesinhas e um grande e luxuoso bar, onde, infelizmente, pensou Draco, só poderia consumir, no máximo, cerveja amanteigada. A boa notícia era que havia tantas garotas bonitas que não via por que se preocupar em beber, ou deixar de beber, naquela noite. E falando em garotas bonitas, um holofote brilhou sobre a passarela e o desfile de Madame Malkin, com as mais lindas garotas de Hogwarts, começou.

* * *

><p>Uma forte luz ofuscou seus olhos e ela subiu na passarela. <em>Oh, por Merlim! O que eu estou fazendo aqui?<em> Ela respira fundo, amaldiçoa mil vezes estar usando uma criação única de Madame Malkin e todo o quadribol extra que fez no verão e com um olhar forte e determinado, avança pela passarela.

* * *

><p>Ele não consegue tirar os olhos dela. É claro que todas as garotas que estavam desfilando eram bonitas. E todas aquelas eram de Hogwarts? Draco não podia dizer quem era quem, afinal era um Baile de Máscaras, não era? Mas não, <em>ela<em> não era como as outras. Havia algo _poderoso_ nela. Poderia ser no sorriso que mostrava que ela não estava confiante, mas sim que autoconfiança não era nada mais que o traço marcante nela, como se fizesse eternamente parte dela. Mas não. O que a diferenciava eram os olhos. Não eram azuis ou verdes, o que normalmente impressiona as pessoas. Não. Eram castanhos. Mas brilhavam como o sol depois de um dia de chuva, era como se o último fio da esperança que te prende ao seu maior objetivo estivesse ali. Era um olhar que te fazia tremer dos pés a cabeça, e ao mesmo tempo se sentir em casa, acolhido, compreendido e protegido. Eles eram quentes, você nunca conseguiria mentir olhando no fundo deles, nem se você fosse um sonserino ou um Malfoy, ou até mesmo os dois, como ele. Mas mais que isso, eles eram determinados e persistentes. Eles sabiam o que queriam, e não mediriam esforços até atingir seus objetivos. Eles não paravam por nada. E ele não parava de encará-la.

Ele sentiu o coração parar por um momento como se pudesse enxergar tudo que aquele olhar trazia, e ao mesmo tempo não saber de nada. Mas ele sabia de uma coisa, ele precisava dela. Naquela noite.

* * *

><p>Gina percebeu que não havia porque ter medo ou sentir insegura. Essa não era ela. Ela podia estar diferente e em um lugar onde todos estavam diferentes, mas a verdade é que no fundo ela continuava a mesma. Era a Gina confiante de sempre, e ela <em>podia<em> fazer isso. Porque ela sabia que era capaz. A verdade é que todos de alguma forma são capazes, o que lhes diferenciava era o tempo que cada um demorava em perceber que o que estivera tentando encontrar, estava dentro de si o tempo todo. E embora muitas pessoas e obstáculos aparecessem para tentar provar o contrário, Gina sabia que se ela confiasse verdadeiramente em si mesma, nada conseguiria derrubá-la. E mesmo se derrubasse, ela saberia sempre como se levantar, porque ela tinha a si mesma do seu lado. E isso, acredite, fazia toda diferença.

Ela avançou até o final da passarela, posou, e antes de virar-se pôde sentir, entre aquela multidão de olhares indefinidos, um par de olhos acinzentados e misteriosos nela. Sorriu, sempre adorou um mistério. E naquela noite havia muito, muito a desvendar.

* * *

><p>Ela finalmente passou pela porta do Salão, mas, novamente, mal teve tempo de apreciar a decoração. Outro puxão em seu braço esquerdo. Algo a agarrou, e por um momento tudo que podia ver era uma boca levemente avermelhada de frio e não muito educada em meio ao mar preto e branco que preenchia o Salão.<p>

* * *

><p>O desfile terminara e Draco procurava <em>a<em> garota, a _sua_ garota. Não, não estava falando de Pansy. Não saber quem era Pansy, ou melhor, ela não saber quem ele era, era com certeza uma das melhores partes da noite. Pena que não durasse para sempre. Mas voltando ao assunto, ele procurava a garota misteriosa em meio a tantos outros mistérios. Ele procurava Gina, mesmo que nem sonhasse quem ela realmente era. Você chamaria isso do que? Sorte, azar, tragédia, esperança ou talvez apenas de coincidência?

De todo modo, não precisou procurar muito. Viu um moreno a esmagando contra a parede, e ela não parecia exatamente _querer_ aquilo. E sem pensar duas vezes, se jogou em direção ao cara.

* * *

><p>(Draco e Gina POV)<p>

Não sei se consideraria isso como chegar quase tarde demais ou exatamente na hora certa, mas a verdade era que a garota misteriosa não precisava nem um pouco de ajuda. Não porque queria que aquele idiota a agarrasse, mas porque sabia _muito bem_ se defender sozinha. Uma certeza eu tenho, aquele idiota acordaria com dois olhos roxos pela manhã. Um deles cortesia dela, e o outro cortesia minha.

"Talvez ainda existam cavalheiros em busca de salvar donzelas indefesas, afinal," disse ela com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Interpretei como um 'obrigada', e se não fosse um Malfoy e por isso nunca perdesse a classe, eu estaria dando pulinhos por ai só pelo fato de ela estar falando comigo.

"Não sei quanto aos cavalheiros, mas você com certeza não é uma donzela indefesa," eu disse, lançando a ela o meu olhar mais sedutor. "O olho direito dele será uma boa prova disso pela manhã."

"A gente acaba aprendendo alguma coisa com irmãos mais velhos." Opa. Eu disse mesmo isso? Tenho que tomar cuidado com o que eu digo.

"Você tem irmãos?"

"Apenas um," _em Hogwarts,_ completei em pensamento. Respondi olhando para o chão, para ele não perceber a mentira. Ele não precisava saber a verdade, ou ele saberia imediatamente quem eu era.

"Ah, claro. E será que ele se importaria se eu convidasse a querida irmã mais nova dele para dançar?"

"Sinceramente? Ele se importaria. Mas há uma diferença: nesta noite, ele não precisa saber."

"Gosto do jeito que você pensa." Vi o sorriso deslumbrante e malicioso que ela me lançou e acrescentei: "E acho que gostarei ainda mais de algumas outras coisas."

Ela sorriu novamente e deu uma piscadinha. E aí tive certeza, eu ia _adorar_ as outras coisas. E sem hesitar, a puxei até um canto mais reservado da pista.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Uma música mais lenta começou, e eu senti os braços dele me envolvendo. Eram fortes, definidos, mais nem um pouco exagerados. Eu podia sentir os músculos dele me pressionando, contraindo e relaxando em volta de mim. Esqueci os braços por um momento. O toque quente e macio de seus lábios no meu pescoço me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. Ele mordiscou de leve e foi subindo lentamente, me fazendo morder os lábios para não fazer qualquer tipo de barulho. E então ele parou e me encarou.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos acinzentados, e vi que algo parecia errado. Ele era tão quente, meus seus olhos eram gelados. Tão gelados que me faziam quase congelar, me arrepiar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Ele parecia frio, fechado, misterioso. Um segundo se passou, e eu não conseguia mais ver o que parecia errado ali. Olhando dentro deles pude ver que ele era formado de contrastes, e o frio cortante que vinha deles não era nada menos nada mais do que o inverno para mim.

No começo era apenas mistério, mas aos poucos foi se transformando, e de repente você era capaz de ver a neve fina que tingia de branco tudo ao redor, mostrando que o frio também tinha sua beleza, e mais que isso, sua profundidade. E aos poucos esse gelo foi derretendo, lembrando que o inverno trazia nada menos que a primavera, e com ela a esperança e a expectativa do que viria a seguir. Você era capaz de ver tudo isso em um único olhar; e ela se perguntou quão difícil e quão fundo você deveria ir para conhecer de verdade uma pessoa como ele.

Como se para confirmar que ele no fundo também traria a 'primavera', ele sorriu. E olhando os lábios cheios, quentes e macios; e os dentes brancos que brilhavam como o primeiro raio genuíno de sol depois de tempestades e mais tempestades de neve; ela teve certeza de que ele era muito mais do aparentava ser. E disposta a descobrir e comprovar isso, ela o beijou.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Havia fogo em toda parte. Por Merlim, como ela era quente! Eu estava queimando, cada lugar que ela me tocava parecia reduzido a cinzas. Os lábios dela eram tão macios, gentis e firmes ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca havia perdido o controle sobre mim mesmo. Nunca. Sempre fui o dono da situação. Mas não dessa vez. Era como se ela tivesse me virado de ponta cabeça, e de repente nada mais fizesse sentido e nada mais existisse além dela. Se ela me pegou de surpresa? Com certeza. Mas isso mudaria, logo. Era minha vez de tomar o controle e mostrar a ela algo que ela nunca esqueceria. Porque eu sou Draco Malfoy, e ninguém resiste a mim.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Foi fácil perceber quando ele se recuperou da surpresa e tomou o controle, porque de repente eu não me sentia mais no chão. Era como se ele tivesse aberto um buraco sob mim, mas ao invés de eu cair, eu flutuasse. Ou então que eu estivesse sobre uma nuvem ou até mesmo perdida no espaço, em meio a cometas, estrelas e planetas. Ou melhor, era como um jogo de Quadribol: expectativa, adrenalina, determinação e prazer em uma lufada só. Eu quase podia sentir o vento no meu rosto, como se eu realmente estivesse voando. Não era nada que eu já tivesse sentido, não sem estar em um jogo de quadribol, claro. E isso incluindo até mesmo Harry. Harry... não tinha idéia do que fazer quanto a isso! Mas não era hora de pensar _nele_. Não enquanto eu flutuava rumo à lua com o meu garoto misterioso. Essa noite era minha, e era bom que eu a aproveitasse enquanto ela durasse, porque, infelizmente, não duraria para sempre.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Talvez depois do que pareceram horas e horas, uma luz nos interrompeu. Viramos. Eu não podia acreditar que a festa já acabara. O tempo passou tão rápido assim? Era hora de dizer adeus àquela noite, e voltar para realidade. Lá eu era Draco Malfoy e ela... quem era ela afinal? Antes que pudesse me virar, senti uma leve brisa, e de repente ela tinha ido. Fiquei parado por um segundo. Como assim ela se fora, sem ao menos dizer seu nome? Suspirei e quando me virei para voltar ao castelo, algo caiu de meu bolso. Um pingente de pulseira, em forma de coração. Segui em direção a trilha fria que me levava de volta, guardando o pingente. Afinal, era a única lembrança que me restava.

**NA:** Se vocês gostaram ou não gostaram, deixem reviews! O cap. 2 tá quase terminado, mas eu só posto se eu ver que alguém está lendo! E quem lê Draco Veritas, não se preocupe, a tradução está em andamento e é minha prioridade :D Beijos!


	2. Lamento: Nada Dura Para Sempre

**Capítulo 2 – Lamento: nada dura para sempre**

"_Sonhos. Todos os têm. Alguns bons, outros ruins. Alguns tentam realizá-los, outros, tentam esquecê-los, ou simplesmente fingem que eles não existem. Alguns de nós, têm apenas pesadelos. Mas não importa o quanto você sonhe. De manhã, os sonhos são interrompidos, a realidade insiste em interrompê-los."_ (Gossip Girl)

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Eu não sabia por que tinha fugido na noite passada. Talvez eu tivesse medo de me decepcionar, e por isso achei melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, para que nada estragasse aquela noite. Quando eu digo me decepcionar, não quero dizer que Harry me _decepcionou_. Não era bem assim. Eu entendia seus motivos, ele era o sempre tão nobre herói, e isso eu respeitava.

Mas o que me magoou foi que ele não me entendia. Eu não sou a 'frágil Gina', que não sabe lidar com os problemas e não sabe resolve-los sozinha que ele e quase toda a minha família pensava que eu era. Para Harry (e não para o garoto misterioso) eu era e sempre seria a 'donzela indefesa' e eu não gostava. Eu sabia que eu era mais que isso. Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de Harry, _ainda_ gosto. _Muito_. Porém o fato de ele sempre me deixar de fora me deixava mal.

E então, na insistência de sua idéia, ele havia me dispensado, resolvido me excluir de vez. E foi isso que me decepcionou, eu não esperava isso dele. No entanto, eu não o culpava, ele tinha muita coisa nos ombros. Eu só queria que ele entendesse que eu podia ajudar a aliviar o peso. Mas não foi assim, e agora, às vezes, eu fico chorando feito uma boba lembrando dos momentos que passamos juntos.

Como eu havia começado a chorar agora, sentada em pleno corredor. Idiota. Eu tinha que parar com isso. Nunca fui de chorar, por que agora? Hermione disse algo sobre mesmo nós, que não temos o emocional de uma colher de chá como certas pessoas (não entendi muito bem isso, mas ela com certeza devia estar falado do meu irmão), às vezes não sermos capazes de segurar tantas emoções, medos e pressões ao mesmo tempo, e por isso nos vermos chorando sem um motivo tão aparente. Tomara que seja só uma fase, não gosto muito disso.

Mas, voltando ao assunto... Eu nem sabia quem era ele. E provavelmente nunca saberia. Se a proposta do Baile era uma noite fora do comum, onde tudo, por apenas uma _única_ noite, podia acontecer, por que eu queria mais? Por que eu queria que ela tivesse durado para sempre?

Era hora de acordar do sonho. Eu era de novo Gina Weasley, a 'ex-namoradinha do Potter e a irmã mais nova dos muitos Weasleys'. Sim, sempre tinha esse 'complemento'. Nunca apenas Gina, nunca. Mas eu ia encontrar uma forma de mudar isso, porque eu sabia que eu era mais. Eu havia construído minha base durante os dois últimos anos; uma das melhores artilheiras de Hogwarts e Miguel, Dino e alguns outros me vendo como alguém além da pequena Weasley; e agora era hora de começar a subir a pirâmide.

Levanto e abaixo para recolher meus livros.

BANG! Alguém tromba em mim, e eu me viro para pedir desculpa.

Draco Malfoy. Que _ótimo_, tudo que eu mais precisava. Começar a erguer minha pirâmide sendo insultada pela doninha metida, _uau, parabéns Gina_!

Espero. Lá vem o insulto em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

Nada.

Ele olha rapidamente e passa reto, sem dizer sequer uma palavra. Estranho, _muito_ estranho. Ele parecia... perturbado? Confuso? Não sei. Mas eu nunca tinha visto Malfoy sem sua expressão arrogante no rosto, nunca tinha visto ele _abalado_. Me vi sentindo _pena_ dele. E isso era quase tão estranho quanto ele não me chamar de 'pobretona Weasley que morre pelos olhos de sapinho do Potter' ou algo parecido. De qualquer forma, não era hora de pensar nisso, eu tinha treino de Quadribol. Eu ia ver o Harry, é verdade... Mas eu ia voar, e isso praticamente bastava.

* * *

><p>(Draco)<p>

Era estranho estar de volta à realidade. Eu queria tanto ter simplesmente esquecido a vida por mais algum tempo. A noite passada foi... fora de minha realidade, foi maravilhosa. Mas o fato é que essa palavra não existia no vocabulário Malfoy, a menos que você esteja falando de si mesmo. Malfoy era um nome de peso, um nome que colocava muitas coisas e nenhuma escolha nas suas costas. Com ele vinha responsabilidade e pressão. Será que não importava o fato de eu não querer ser um Comensal da Morte e seguir um homem encapuzado com cara de cobra e sem nariz, o tal Lorde das Trevas? Não, não importava.

A garota misteriosa havia sido meu refúgio, e eu queria mais. Eu queria mais daquele bendito vício. Queria poder fugir da realidade quando quisesse. Mas eu não fazia idéia de quem era ela. Eu ponho a mão em meu bolso, e envolvo o pingente com a mão. Até ele era quente. Um pequeno coração que me guiava de volta não só à noite passada, mas aos meus sonhos e verdadeiros objetivos.

Mas, eu não tinha escolha. Meu destino já estava definido...

BANG!

Trombo com alguém e, antes de erguer os olhos, deparo com uma pulseira de coraçãozinhos, o do centro faltando. Aperto ainda mais o pingente em meu bolso. Então resolver finalmente encarar quem estava lá.

_Gina Weasley._

_Não_, não podia ser. Não a Weasley pobretona fã número um do clubinho 'Amamos o Potter'. Mas lá estavam os _olhos, aqueles olhos. _

Pela primeira vez não lanço nenhum insulto a ela, sinto minha voz presa em minha garganta, e apenas saio, sem acreditar naquilo. Não sei o que estava sentindo. Nojo, ódio, decepção? Mas eu conhecia todas aquelas sensações, e podia sentir uma nova dentro de mim. Era... desafio? Expectativa? Não sei. O que era?

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Me despeço de Harry nas escadas do salão comunal e fecho a porta do meu quarto, que estava vazio, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Fico lembrando as tantas risadas que demos juntos no treino, das brincadeirinhas, do par de olhos verdes que não conseguia parar de me encarar... Foi quase como voltar no tempo.

Me repreendo alguns segundos depois. Eu não devia ficar pensando essas coisas. Isso trazia de volta todas as minhas esperanças, expectativas. Mas isso não era certo, nada voltaria a ser como era. Eu não teria Harry de volta. Eu precisava parar de me iludir.

Mas era tão difícil enquanto eu o tinha perto de mim. Eu podia pelo menos aproveitar aqueles momentos, não podia? Afinal, a vida sempre acabava surpreendendo.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Um mês havia se passado desde o Baile. Quatro semanas longas e intermináveis. O mais estranho era que com o passar dos dias eu me importava menos de que a garota misteriosa fosse a Weasley. Isso pode parecer estranho para você que já ouviu falar sobre Draco Malfoy. Mas a verdade é que eu nunca fui o que aparento ser. E já estava farto disso. Eu estava me desligando aos poucos dos meus hábitos, costumes, da forma com que fui criado. Eu queria ter o poder de escolher o rumo da minha própria vida. Eu, como todo sonserino legítimo, queria dominar e não ser dominado. Mas me faltava uma coisa: coragem.

Eu tinha medo de enfrentar as coisas, meu pai e talvez até a mim mesmo. Era isso que me fazia odiar os grifinórios. Eles tinham algo que eu invejava, que eu queria pra mim. E algo dizia pra mim que a Weasley era a chave para isso. Não sei se eram os olhos, que eu já te disse uma vez, nos prendiam ao nosso último e verdadeiro objetivo, ou se era o insistente coraçãozinho que insistia em queimar em meu bolso. Só sei que eu precisava dela, até eu conseguir o que queria.

Mas isso era impossível. Primeiro: ela me odiava tanto quanto eu a odiava, mas ela não precisava de mim para nada. Segundo: ela continuava morrendo pelos olhos de sapinho do Potter, e era nítido a mudança de comportamento entre eles. Eles estavam voltando a aquelas risadinhas e companheirismo que eles chamavam de 'apenas amizade', mas todos sabiam que havia algo mais. Sempre houve. O fim do namoro deles foi repentino e ninguém sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, e agora eles agiam como se meses de tensão entre eles não tivessem sido nada.

Sinto alguém me abraçar por trás e beijar o meu pescoço. Pansy, é claro. Beijo ela rapidamente, e me desvio tão rápido quanto. Dou uma desculpa qualquer e saio da sala comunal antes que ela me peça para subir até o dormitório com ela. Não estava com paciência para Pansy hoje, não mesmo.

Penso mais uma vez na minha situação e me vejo sem saída. O que fazer quando nada pode ser feito? Esse era o problema, e por enquanto, não havia solução.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Aquele último mês tinha sido perfeito. Eu estava tão feliz! Era incrível ter Harry perto de mim de novo. Eu não queria criar expectativas, mas era impossível. Será que as coisas iam finalmente mudar e voltar a dar certo? Com um sorriso que cobria mais da metade do meu rosto, viro o corredor que levava ao Saguão de Entrada, lotado por ser hora do jantar. No meio da multidão consigo ver Harry, e se é que era possível, sorrio mais ainda.

Por pouco tempo. Parvati pula no pescoço dele, e ele, com um sorriso, dá um beijo nela. Sinto meu mundo desmoronar, novamente. Eu sei que parece o maior drama quando digo isso, mas acontece que eu havia entendido tudo errado. O motivo de Harry voltar ao normal foi que ele já havia arrumado uma nova pessoa e com isso, me superado. Eu me sentia idiota. Segurei as lágrimas o máximo que pude e, com um soluço estrangulado, corri até a sala mais próxima. Fechei a porta, não sem antes notar um par de olhos acinzentados, que as lágrimas me impediram de ver de quem eram.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Chego ao Saguão a tempo de ver a ceninha entre o Potter e uma das Patil, a grifinória. Parvati, se não me engano. Consigo encontrar a Weasley no meio da multidão. Ela estava com uma expressão que seria engraçada pra mim em outras circunstâncias. Era a expressão de quem segurava o choro, tentando não desabar.

O que muitos chamariam de destino, eu chamo de oportunidade perfeita. Era a minha chance. Não me importa o que ela estivesse passando, desde que isso mudasse o que eu passava.

Sem pensar duas vezes e no que isso significaria e mudaria dali pra fente, me escondo atrás de uma armadura, transfiguro meus cabelos, tiro a gravata da Sonserina e oculto os símbolos que me identificariam. Colocando a minha máscara, abro a sala em que ela estava e entro sem olhar para trás.

Era o começo de um jogo e eu não sabia até quando ele iria durar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Os jogos começaram! O que irá acontecer nem eu sei ainda! E vocês, o que acham? Deixem reviews, quero muito saber o que acharam! Críticas construtivas também são aceitas. E eu sei que os caps. tão muito curtinhos, mas acho que eles vão ficando maiores com o tempo. E também sei que esse cap. foi bem sem gracinha, mas era necessário. Era pra esse vir antes, mas quem posta fics sabe que o 'Error Type 1' impediu isso.

Obrigada **Laslus**, **Kandra** (obrigada querida, de verdade! e aí está o cap. 2 :D), **diana gfg** (minha querida co-tradutora de Draco Veritas), **uu Higurashi Potter **e **PaNdOrAh-ChAn** pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz (muito mesmo, com direito a pulinhos e tudo mais hihi) com todas elas! Se verificarem seus inbox eu respondi todas elas, e quero vocês acompanhando sempre :D Beijinhos!

PS: a **Tati Black** me perguntou sobre o link do vestido, que não deu pra abrir. Já corrigi lá, mas vou colocar aqui também, pra quem não quiser voltar: tirem os espaços e é o da esquerda, só que branco ao invés de verdinho: **C:\Users\smd\Pictures\ secret. jpg**


	3. Palavra Do Dia: Enfrentar!

**Capítulo 3 – Palavra do dia: enfrentar!**

_A vida é como um jogo, o destino dá as cartas, mas é você que decide o que fazer com elas._

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Eu pude ouvir a porta se abrindo e ergui os olhos lentamente. Era _ele_. O garoto misterioso. Fiquei em um estado de choque que durou até o momento em que pude sentir a minha última lágrima descer por meu queixo e desaparecer em minhas vestes.

E então a confusão deu lugar às perguntas. _O que ele fazia aqui? Como ele sabia que era eu? Já fazia um mês, porque voltar agora, depois de tanto tempo?_ A infinidade de perguntas sem respostas se chocou com a cena que tinha acabado de presenciar e todos aqueles meses de sofrimento acumulado, e então me vi chorando de novo. Ainda assim, não parei de encará-lo. Ele se aproximou devagar, e fiquei imaginando o que ele diria.

Mas ele não disse nada, apenas passou os braços por mim e me abraçou. Pude sentir seus músculos levemente definidos e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Solucei mais forte, minhas lágrimas caindo na camisa dele."Eu estou aqui e tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo," ele disse. E eu não pude deixar de acreditar nele.

Eu senti quando a tristeza cedeu lugar a uma paz serena e inesperada. Ele se afastou devagar, mas apenas o suficiente para poder olhar pra mim. Aqueles olhos acinzentados me fitaram, e eu arrepiei.

"Eu sei que é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo e que ás vezes, por isso, nossas emoções fogem do controle. Mas... você precisa ser forte, chegou a hora de você mostrar para todos quem você é de verdade. Você pode fazer isso, não pode? Eu sei que sim." E deu um pequeno sorriso que só não me fez cair de joelhos porque ele ainda estava me segurando.

Mas não foi o sorriso que me intrigou. O fato é que se o que eu queria eram respostas, só consegui mais perguntas. Como ele sempre parecia saber o que dizer ou o que fazer? Ele soube, quando entrou, que embora eu estivesse sem dúvidas com um olhar indagador, não eram as palavras que eram necessárias. Eu só precisava de companhia, de saber que eu não estava sozinha; e que, por mais que as coisas estivessem ruins, elas não iriam continuar sempre assim. E agora, ao contrário de todas as outras pessoas, ele não me pediu pra esquecer o Harry ou qualquer coisa do tipo, nem se quer mencionou o nome dele. O garoto misterioso viu além disso. Ele viu que as coisas iam muito além de Harry/Parvati e decepções amorosas. Ele soube, só olhando pra mim, quais eram os problemas em sua profundidade. Como alguém que eu sequer sabia o nome me conhecia melhor que muita gente que convivia comigo todos os dias?

Eu sorri de volta pra ele. Era um sorriso fraco, mas ainda sim um sorriso. Mas ele discordou. "Não, esse não é o sorriso que eu quero. Mas acho que eu posso te ajudar nisso." Eu franzo o cenho, intrigada em uma expressão quase divertida. E então o que era um sorriso amarelo, se transformou em gargalhadas. Eu não acredito que ele está fazendo _cosquinhas_ em mim!

"Hahahahaha, para! Para! Hahahaha.."

"Hmm, então quer dizer que você tem mesmo cosquinhas?" erguendo uma sobrancelha de um jeito tão sexy que deixaria qualquer uma com falta de ar.

Ele continua por mais algum tempo, e então me vira para ele e olha dentro dos meus olhos. Eu quase fecho os olhos, esperando que ele beijasse meus lábios, mas ele direciona os dele até a minha testa e beija ali leve e lentamente. "Você sabe o que fazer," ele diz. Não consigo conter um sorriso. Sim, eu sabia o que fazer. Ainda sorrindo, eu caminho até a porta e saio, os olhos dele me acompanhando até o último minuto.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Fiquei observando enquanto ela saía. Me lembrei da sensação de ter ela junto de mim e me vi sorrindo involuntariamente. Era estranho pra mim. No momento em que decidi vestir a máscara e entrar, foi totalmente impulsivo. Eu não sabia como lidar com garotas chorando, eu nunca havia sequer me importado com alguma delas.

Mas, quando abri a porta e a vi, eu soube instantaneamente o que fazer e todo o meu egoísmo, percebi quase espantado, se dissolveu. Eu vi na fraqueza dela, a minha própria fraqueza. Pude sentir, primeiramente, que ela não gostava de se sentir fraca, não gostava da nova Gina que ficava por ai chorando pelos cantos. Eu sabia que ela não era assim, eu, desde nosso primeiro contato de verdade naquela noite, senti a força e autoconfiança que existiam nela. Ela também sabia disso, e só precisava de alguém que a ajudasse encontrar sua própria força novamente.

Lembrei das muitas vezes quando eu era menor e estava decepcionado por ser humilhado por meu pai, e das tantas palavras que jogavam em cima de mim. Ninguém naquela família entendia que, naquele momento, eram necessários apenas o carinho e o apoio, e que as palavras, conselhos e repreensões podiam ficar pra mais tarde. E foi isso que eu fiz, eu dei a ela o carinho que eu nunca tive.

Eu não a beijei, tampouco, pois sabia que não era certo, nem comigo, nem com ela. Ela havia acabado de sofrer uma decepção amorosa, e não precisava se sentir mais confusa, não é? Então, dei um beijo na testa dela, o que segundo ouvi falar uma vez, significava carinho, respeito e admiração; tudo o que eu sempre sonhei em ganhar.

Pude ver que ela, assim como eu, não era compreendida. Ela nunca teve espaço pra mostrar quem ela era. E queria mudar isso. Eu a entendia quase completamente. Mas ela era Gina Weasley, e eu, apesar de ela não saber disso, era Draco Malfoy. E era exatamente isso que tornava as coisas tão estranhas. Como eu suportava sequer ficar perto dela? Como alguém que eu sempre odiei e insultei podia me intrigar daquela forma? Eu fiquei parado por mais um tempo, chocado. Este era eu, Draco, sentindo compaixão por uma Weasley? Mas sim, era. Draco Malfoy estava sentindo compaixão, pela primeira vez na vida. Compaixão por uma das minhas maiores inimigas. E sinceramente? Eu gostava disso.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Quando cheguei ao Salão Principal para o jantar, ele já estava quase vazio. Não me dirigi à mesa grifinória, onde nenhum de meus amigos se encontrava por já terem subido, mas sim em direção a da Corvinal, onde Luna me chamava. Sentei lá em tempo de ver Draco Malfoy entrando também atrasado, seguido por uma Pansy Parkison um tanto desesperada, prefiro nem pensar no que eles estavam fazendo para chegarem tão tarde.

Mas não foi isso que me inquietou. Fazia tempo que eu não reparava nele, desde aquele dia que trombamos talvez. Ele estava com sua expressão arrogante novamente, mas pela primeira vez, ela me pareceu apenas uma máscara. Franzi o cenho, intrigada. Luna começou falar qualquer coisa sobre sereias, que são julgadas por serem uma coisa que não são, e logo me vejo absorta, esquecendo completamente qualquer inquietação sobre o comportamento estranho de Malfoy.

Terminei o jantar, me despedi de Luna e subi a escadaria de mármore. Parei em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, sabendo que todo mundo, inclusive Harry e Parvati, estariam na sala comunal. Respirei fundo e, de cabeça erguida, passei pelo retrato.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Ouço um barulho de asas e garras raspando a janela. A coruja do meu pai, é claro. Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Será que não podia ter um momento a sós em meu próprio quarto com os meus próprios pensamentos sem que ele me interrompesse? Se for pra pensar nos lados bons, ao menos eu tinha um quarto só pra mim, sem companheiros de quarto pra me importunar. Eu levanto, impaciente, e abro a janela. A coruja preta entra e pousa em um poleirinho no canto esquerdo de meu quarto. Pego a carta, e abro, já imaginando o que havia escrito ali.

"_A sua hora está chegando, Draco. Não esqueça de manter as aparências, as boas notas e colocar os nascidos trouxas discretamente (não precisamos de problemas com a direção) em seu devido lugar. Não me decepcione, e não faça nada que nos comprometa. Siga tudo o que eu disser e você será grande. Teremos um jantar importante no Natal e não aceito que nada saia abaixo do perfeito. Espero que ainda esteja com a Pansy, ela será importante em nossos planos. Sua mãe mandou lembranças. Te espero no Natal, e lembre-se: Não me decepcione!" Lúcio. _

"_Sua mãe mandou lembranças"_ era a única parte da carta que realmente me tocava. _Lamento, pai, mas estou cansado de fazer o que me mandam_. Estava na hora de eu enfrentá-lo. Um passo de cada vez. Mas teria eu coragem para dar o primeiro deles?

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Eu entrei na sala comunal, e todo mundo se calou de repente. Harry e Parvati congelados em um abraço interrompido, olhando pra mim. Aliás, todos ali ainda estavam parados esperando minha reação. Ron tinha uma expressão ansiosa e Hermione parecia preocupada. Parvati me lançou um olhar culpado e eu podia sentir daqui a hesitação de Harry. Porque é claro, a Parvati não seria supostamente atingida por Comensais da Morte por ser namorada dele, e eu seria. Mas não era isso que tomava conta da minha mente agora. Eu podia sentir um fio da minha força trilhando de volta por meu corpo. O primeiro ponto já estava ligado, e eu tinha certeza que com o tempo, os outros também seriam.

"Boa tarde! Que dia lindo, não?" E abri o meu melhor sorriso. O mais estranho é que pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, ele não parecia mais uma máscara. Uma máscara daquelas que ocultam a dor, a preocupação ou alguma outra coisa. Eu pude sentir toda a sinceridade que havia nele, era puro e legítimo. Sabe aqueles sorrisos que começam nos dentes e terminam nos olhos? Então. E era maravilhoso sentir isso de novo.

Sentei ao lado de Colin e comecei a conversar normalmente, como se nada estranho estivesse acontecendo. Toda a preocupação foi substituída por choque e surpresa, e vi que pela primeira vez eles estavam me olhando como se eu fosse alguém além da 'ex-namoradinha do Potter' ou 'irmãzinha dos Weasley'. Aos poucos o choque foi cedendo e as conversas sendo retomadas e eu só podia afirmar uma coisa: aquele era só começo.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Mal sai do meu dormitório e Pansy se jogou sobre mim.

"Draquinho, onde você foi antes? Porque estava no seu quarto e nem me chamou? Queria um tempo com você."

"Olá, Pansy," digo e a beijo. "Vou descer pra jantar, depois a gente se fala, tudo bem?"

"Não, Draquinho! Agora não! Parece até que você foge de mim!"

_Nossa, só agora vou percebeu?_ pensei.

"É claro que não. Mas eu tenho que ir." E saio da sala comunal, em direção ao Salão Principal.

"Espere, Draquinho! Eu vou com você. Draquinho, espere. Espere!"

Aperto o passo, mas ela continua atrás de mim. Meu Deus, como eu estava farto dela. Estava farto das pessoas com quem eu convivia. Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos por eu não me importar de que a Weasley fosse a garota misteriosa, porque isso, pra mim, era melhor do que ela ser mais uma sonserina fútil e sem cérebro.

Chego no Salão, e me dirijo a mesa da Sonserina, finalmente deixando Pansy me alcançar. Ela está reclamando de algo ou talvez falando como as unhas ou cabelos dela são lindos e o de não sei quem não são, mas eu obviamente, não estou prestando atenção.

Consigo ver a Weasley sentada na mesa da Corvinal. Por um momento acho que ela está olhando pra mim, mas no momento seguinte ela estava completamente absorta em uma conversa com a Di-lua Lovegood; e acho que acabou sendo apenas a minha imaginação.

Eu a observo até o momento em que ela levanta e sai do Salão Principal, uma expressão tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo determinada do rosto. Era a hora d'ela encarar o Potter, a Patil e todos os grifinórios. Dou um sorriso, e tento passar mentalmente toda a minha energia positiva a ela. Não que ela fosse precisar, ela é infinitamente melhor do que eu em todos os sentidos. E então, ouço o nome dela sair da boca de Pansy, e começo a prestar total atenção ao o que ela diz pela primeira vez.

"Sabe, tirando o sobrenome, o falta de dinheiro e as roupas de segunda mão que ela usa, até que a Weasley é bonitinha. Quer dizer, ela é magra e se ela tratasse aquele cabelo adequadamente poderia ficar bem bonita. Mas é claro, ela não tem dinheiro pra isso. Já a Di-lua Lovegood precisaria de um tratamento completo. Estou pensando seriamente em montar um SPA depois de Hogwarts, seria um lucro e tanto. Se bem que eu não aceitaria qualquer umazinha como elas, é claro. Pena que a Weasley perdeu o Potter, ou eu até poderia pensar no caso dela."

Vindo dela, chamar a Weasley de bonitinha já era uma _grande_ coisa. Mas para ser sincero, ela era mais do que isso. Ela era linda naturalmente, do jeito que ela era, e era isso que tornava a beleza dela ainda mais especial. Ela não ficava horas em frente ao espelho, não arrumava o cabelo todo segundo e nem se importava se a saia estava um pouco mais amarrotada do que o normal. Ela não era largada, é claro, mas também não era uma vaidosa exagerada e fútil como a Pansy. Isso, junto com a personalidade forte e os olhos determinados dela que tanto me chamavam a atenção, a tornavam maravilhosa. Eu finalmente entendi o que era aquele sentimento novo que tanto me incomodava. Era admiração. Ela era um exemplo pra mim, era tudo o que me faltava e tudo que eu estava lutando pra ter. Determinação, coragem e segurança. Estava na hora de descobrir quem eu era, e ela me ajudaria com isso.

"_Espero que ainda esteja com a Pansy, ela será importante em nossos planos." _Lembro das palavras de meu pai e de repente sei qual será o primeiro passo.

"Pansy, precisamos conversar."

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Deito na cama com um suspiro. A noite foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava. É claro que eu não estava totalmente bem, ainda havia dor e algum ressentimento. O que mudou foi que eu era eu mesma novamente. De algum modo o garoto misterioso havia trazido eu mesma de volta, e eu tinha sensação que ele me curaria aos pouquinhos. Mas esse era o problema. Eu o veria novamente? Eu descobriria quem ele era?

Um raspar de garras na minha janela me despertou, e de repente uma das minhas perguntas foram respondidas. Abri a janela para um linda coruja cor marfim e de olhos azuis entrar. Desdobrei um pergaminho que havia no envelope, e li as palavras escritas em uma letra impecável:

"_Sábado às 8 horas no corredor do 7º andar. A coruja é sua, o nome dela é Hope, de esperança, espero que goste. Te vejo em breve, o garoto misterioso." _

Sorri, porque agora eu tinha a certeza que não estaria sozinha nessa.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Depois de muito choro, acho que Pansy se conformou. E só pra constar, conformar não é aceitar. De todo modo acho que Zabini 'cuidaria' dela esta noite. Não que eu me importasse, é claro. Escrevi uma carta para a Weasley, e nunca demorei tanto pra escrever duas linhas. Escolhi o 7º andar por motivos especiais, e com rápidas ligações consegui aquela coruja. Sabe, tirando todas as partes ruins, até que era bom ser um Malfoy. Dei o nome dela de Hope, esperança, porque era isso que ela me trazia. Ela me trazia a esperança de ser alguém melhor. E o pior que eu nem tinha idéia de como isso havia começado. O que era atração virou compaixão, e agora era admiração. Eu tinha medo do que se tornaria, mas esse não era o meu foco agora.

_Chega uma hora em que devemos enfrentar os nossos medos e deixar de ser quem as pessoas querem que sejamos._

O primeiro passo estava dado. O que viria a seguir? Eu não sei, mas era bom saber que eu não estava sozinho.

* * *

><p>NA: E aí está o cap. 3! Desculpa a demora, mas é final de bimestre e ficamos cheios de provas! Com a Páscoa o cap. 4 deve sair, mas como tenho que agilizar Draco Veritas, eu não sei. Espero que tenham gostado, esse ficou um pouquinho maior já, né? Beeem pouco, mas sim! hahaha deixem reviews, eu adoro reviews! hihi<p>

E alias, obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas que eu recebi! Obrigada **PaNdOrAh-ChAn****, Li **(e aí está mais querida!), **Tati Black****, ****Luu Higurashi Potter**(que entendeu perfeitamente o proposito do cap.2!) e todas as outras do capítulo anterior! Verifiquem seus inbox, que eu respondi todas! Continuem sempre acompanhando, viu? Beijinhos, e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Lembranças

**Capítulo 4 – Lembranças**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu sei que eu sumi, e estou me sentindo péssima por isso, mas essas semanas não foram as mais fáceis da minha vida e eu não estava muito bem pra escrever! Estou mega atrasada com tudo, mas a fase ruim (ou pelo menos meu modo de enxergá-la) já passou, graças a Deus! Então espero sinceramente que vocês não me matem. Nesse capítulo acontece muuuuita coisa, e ele é bem maior, uma coisa que vocês merecem depois de minha ausência! Desculpa novamente, e espero que gostem! Beijinhos.

* * *

><p><em>Às vezes você tem que deixar as coisas para lá, para haver espaços para melhores coisas entrarem em sua vida. (Gossip Girl)<em>

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Abro os olhos devagar. Sexta-feira. Como eu amo sextas! E o mais estranho é que faz meses que eu sequer parava para ver que dia era hoje ou foi ontem. Agora eu percebo como toda aquela situação com o Harry não me fez bem. É claro, eu fui muito feliz com ele e ele com certeza é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci, mas o término do nosso namoro trouxe de volta muitos ressentimentos antigos e pior, os intensificou. Era bom finalmente acordar e me sentir eu mesma de novo. A ferida ainda estava lá, mas agora eu podia senti-la começando a se fechar, dando lugar a uma cicatriz daqui a algum tempo sumiria.

Levanto da cama, me arrumo e desço para o café. Essa era minha rotina de sempre, e era estranho sentir como se estivesse passando por ela pela primeira vez.

Passo pelo Salão Principal, um pouco apreensiva, se você quer saber. Hermione está acenando pra mim feito louca, e caminho até lá, sentindo o peso em meu peito esmorecer a cada passo.

"Bom dia Hermione, como está?"

"Bom dia Gi, mas acho que quem tem que te fazer essa pergunta sou eu. Eu sei que você viu Harry com Parvati ontem..."

"Olha, Hermione, está tudo bem pra mim. De verdade. Ele tem todo o direito de ser feliz."

"Não, não está tudo bem. Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele, posso ver isso em você. Mas ainda tem algo a mais, vou admitir que todos ficamos bem surpresos quando você entrou ontem. Você parecia _quase... feliz_. Você estava sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não parecia uma máscara."

"Talvez porque não fosse uma máscara..."

"Algum motivo por trás do seu sorriso?"

"Eu não sei. Como você disse, eu ainda gosto do Harry."

"Gina..."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu gosto dele, mas já entendi. As coisas entre nós não vão além de amizade. Ele não quer que vão além. Eu sempre soube como as coisas são difíceis pra ele. Eu posso conviver com isso. E nesse meio caminho... é bom que ele tenha achado alguém bom o suficiente pra suportar tudo ao lado dele. Fico feliz por isso."

"Gina, para! Eu sei como você está se sentindo, mas a verdade é que há muito que você não sabe."

"Eu já estou acostumada com o fato de nunca saber de nada."

"Não fale assim! Você sabe que não é tão fácil quanto parece!"

"Eu sei que não, mas talvez devesse ser. Você sabe que eu não sou nenhuma donzela indefesa. Eu não tenho medo."

"Eu sei disso. Mas ter coragem não é a questão, não para a sua família. Não para Harry."

"Olha, Hermione, não importa, isso não importa mais. Já foi, não é mesmo? Sinceramente, eu não quero brigar. Não é disso que eu preciso agora."

Eu estou toda vermelha, a ponto de chorar, mas eu não ia permitir que isso acontecesse. Eu tinha que ser forte. Era difícil enquanto tudo aquilo com que eu lutei por tanto tempo estivesse sendo jogado sobre mim. Mas eu conseguia, eu sei que sim. Eu vejo como Hermione está arrependida, não era essa a intenção dela. Eu forço um sorriso e antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, ela se lança sobre mim.

"Desculpa, Gina. Desculpa! Eu sei que você precisa de mim agora, e eu sinto muito mesmo por não estar sendo a amiga que deveria," ela disse me segurando em um abraço apertado.

Me afasto. "Eu sei que você tem muita coisa na cabeça agora, mas você sempre foi uma boa amiga pra mim. Você viu que eu não era apenas a irmãzinha mais nova desde o começo. E eu agradeço por isso. Acho que já está na hora de outras pessoas também enxergarem isso."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu não sei, mas prometo que você verá," digo, com o meu melhor sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

_Era noite, mas tudo em volta de mim era vermelho. Em olho em volta. Seriam rosas? Continuo caminhando e de repente ouço um barulho. Algo se movendo. Viro de costas e olho ao redor a procura do que teria causado isso. Sinto alguém me cutucar. Minha pele vai se arrepiando aos poucos, mas ainda sim não me viro. Vejo uma máscara no chão, e finalmente noto que estava usando uma. E é quando tenho um bom pressentimento do que estava atrás de mim._

_A Weasley se aproxima ainda mais de mim. Ela estava o vestido do baile, mas seus cabelos estavam soltos e da cor natural. Um vermelho forte e vivo que ofuscava os meus olhos. Ela encosta o nariz no meu, passa os lábios por minhas bochechas, testa e queixo. Espero ela atingir o seu objetivo, mas ela não faz isso. Ela se afasta e tenta retirar a máscara que cobria os meus olhos. Ela a tira devagar, uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. A minha máscara também cai no chão e espero pela reação que nunca veio. Uma luz forte me cega e de repente tudo se apaga, gritos ecoando ao longe. _

"Não, por favor, não vá." Ouço meus sussurros e de repente percebo que a luz que me cegava vinha da janela do dormitório. Se eu não estivesse com sono me perguntaria o quão mais forte ela seria em salas comunais, ahn... não subterrâneas.

"DRACO! ACORDA, SEU IDIOTA! VAMOS NOS ATRASAR." Blaise e sua delicadeza matinal.

"Eu estou indo... só mais um minuto." Fecho os olhos tentando fazer o sonho voltar. Nada. Maldito Blaise!

"Tendo um sonho interessante, Malfoy?" perguntou Blaise, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Uma garota tomando conta dos sonhos de Draco Malfoy. Acho que algo mudou por aqui, não mudou?" disse Goyle de um canto do dormitório que não conseguia enxergar.

"Oh, por favor, Goyle, ter um caso com Emilia Bulstrode no banheiro da Murta-que geme não faz de você uma pessoa que sabe o que na verdade _é_ uma garota." Levanto devagar, e sento na minha cama. "Que horas são?" pergunto esfregando os olhos.

"Oito e meia. Você tem meia hora pra levantar, se arrumar, tomar café, pegar o material e estar na porta da sala de McGonagall para aula de Transfiguração. Acho melhor se apressar, Bela Adormecida."

"Eu, Zabini? Não fui eu que tive minha noite de príncipe com a ex-namorada do meu melhor amigo ontem à noite. Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem, acho que ninguém ia querer você com a maldição da eterna carência de novo, Blair White estava a ponto de te torturar com _Cruciatus _eternamente," respondo, ainda mal-humorado por terem interrompido o meu sonho. "Se bem que devo lembrar que a Bulstrode estava bem animadinha. Melhor tomar cuidado Goyle, ou você pode acabar perdendo pra _princesa_ Zabini aqui."

"Só cale a boca e se vista, certo Draco? E temos treino às 18h, logo após a Grifinória, é melhor estar lá. Espero que você não procure continuar seu sonho sonhando acordado, ou vamos ter problemas. Malcolm não quer você perdendo do Potter de novo."

_Potter, maldito Potter_. Será que ele não podia deixar de ter uma coisa, pelo menos? Ele tinha a Weasley em sua mão, a fama, os prêmios de quadribol, os professores em seu lado, ele tinha tudo. É claro que visto que minha família não podia ser exatamente chamada de família, não poderia contar a ausência disso na vida dele. Além disso, ele tinha os Weasleys, Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, e seja lá mais quantas pessoas pra chamar de família. A única coisa em que eu era melhor eram nas notas, mas isso a Granger podia compensar por eles. _Maldito trio._

Eu estava cansado de ser ofuscado pelos outros, era minha vez de brilhar. E não por ser um _Malfoy_. Mas por seu Draco, _só Draco_. E pra mim, ser apenas Draco era o suficiente. Mas seria o suficiente para as outras pessoas?

"Não se preocupe, eu estarei lá," repliquei.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

As aulas do dia passaram tão rápido depois do café da manhã que de repente já me via seguindo em direção ao Campo de Quadribol, com a vassoura na mão. Amanhã era um jogo importante, Grifinória X Sonserina, e o treino de jogo seria uma revisão geral de todas as técnicas que havíamos estudado no último mês.

Chego ao Campo, ainda vazio. Subo na vassoura, e me lanço no ar. O vento sempre fresco da Grã-Bretanha me atinge, e eu sinto meus cabelos passarem pelo meu rosto e serem jogados para trás. Fecho os olhos, dou um sorriso e apenas aproveito o momento. Como eu amava aquilo. Como eu amava a sensação de liberdade que me dominava, a leveza, a paz. E de repente, por um momento, tudo o que eu passei foi esquecido: Voldemort, a guerra, Harry, o garoto misterioso, 'os olhos de sapinho'. Tudo. A felicidade, completa e pura felicidade, me dominou. E por um momento continuou assim, o tempo parado e apenas aqueles segundos flutuando eternamente no ar.

É como dizem: _"__Geralmente, esse momentos não duram muito. Eles vão e vem como a brisa do mar. Mas, às vezes, se prolongam para sempre."_ E para mim, era suficiente. As melhores lembranças e a maior felicidade muitas vezes vêm dos mais simples gestos e momentos, e embora eles não fossem eternos, você sempre podia arrumar uma forma de encontrá-los de novo. Fosse em seu coração ou não.

E é claro, que como todos os outros, esse não duraria muito. Eu ouço o meu nome, mas com o zumbido do vento, não consigo reconhecer quem o dizia.

"Olá, Gina. Se importa se eu me juntar a você?" Harry, _é claro._

"Claro que não, fique a vontade. Tudo bem com você, Harry?"

"Ficará muito melhor depois que derrotarmos os sonserinos, é claro. E você, como está?"

"Estou ótima, claro. Uma chance de humilhar a Sonserina sem ter que sequer descer o nível é sempre imperdível, não é?"

"Com certeza. A cara do Malfoy quando Malcolm diz pra ele parar de jogar feito uma garota e pegar o pomo antes de mim pelo menos uma vez, é clássica. Sem dúvida a segunda melhor parte do jogo."

"Segunda? E qual seria a primeira?"

"Eu pego o pomo e de repente, vocês estão todos lá comigo, nós nos abraçamos, festejamos e todo aquele bolinho se forma e gritos nos envolvem. É quando eu me sinto em casa de verdade. Esse é sem dúvida o melhor momento de todos."

"_Amigos são a família que podemos escolher_. Nós somos sua família, Harry. E sempre seremos."

Ele sorri desconcertado, mas posso ver a gratidão em seus olhos. Ele passa as mãos no cabelo meio desajeitadamente e recua com a vassoura. E então, bate em uma árvore, e de repente está chovendo folhas alaranjadas; e Harry, era quase um boneco de folhas gigante.

É claro que ele não ia me deixar de fora dessa. Ele começa jogar folhas e mais folhas em mim, e uma guerra de outono se inicia.

Nós dois rimos sem parar e continuamos com a nossa brincadeira por mais alguns minutos até que uma voz irritante chama lá debaixo: "_Harry, querido! Desce aqui._" Parvati, obviamente.

Ele sorri meio que se desculpando e vai até lá embaixo. Eu não o sigo com o olhar, apenas fecho os olhos e fico parada por um tempo, o momento suspenso no ar. Respiro fundo e então dou um sorriso, a força deve vir de dentro de mim, não é mesmo? O resto do time chega, e então, era hora de voar.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Com a chegada de novembro e com isso a aproximação dos exames de meio de ano (mesmo que só os professores, e Hermione Granger, considerassem dois meses como pouco tempo), que seriam uma espécie de preparação sobre o que esperar dos NIEMS, estávamos tendo uma porção de testes práticos.

Sai do teste de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a última aula do dia, um pouco decepcionado. Uma espécie de prova de obstáculos havia sido montada, e cada um teria sua vez para realizá-la.

Estuporamentos, desarmamentos, Oclumência, azarações mais complexas, resistência contra maldições, como a _Imperius_ (é claro que qualquer outra não seria usada aqui)... Todos perfeitos. Até havia acrescentado alguns feitiços práticos para facilitar em algumas tarefas.

É onde entrava o Patrono pra simplesmente acabar com a minha alegria. Eu simplesmente não conseguia realizá-la. E o pior que eu sabia exatamente o que estava errado. Nos anos anteriores eu conseguia, mas talvez agora, quem sabe, a minha lembrança feliz tivesse simplesmente perdido o significado.

Paro no corredor e encosto na parede com um suspiro. Olho para os meus pés por uns segundos e, então, viro em direção à janela olhando folhas e mais folhas de outono caírem, estranhamente, sem parar. O Salgueiro Lutador, talvez?

Calma aí, o Salgueiro Lutador ficava do outro lado. Estávamos próximos da floresta que cercava o Campo de Quadribol. Me aproximo da janela e imediatamente vejo o causador daquele estranho, ahn... fenômeno.

_Potter,_ pra variar. Como se eu ver ele por ai esbanjando felicidade e como a vida dele é colorida, cheia de amigos e essas coisas; me ajudasse em alguma coisa. É quando eu vejo que ele não estava sozinho. E com ele... a Weasley. Ambos em vassouras e vestes de quadribol. Mas nada de time ou bolas por perto.

Fico observando enquanto eles jogam folhas um no outro e riem sem parar, e então, sem mais nem menos, ele desce e ela fica sozinha, o sorriso desfeito de seu rosto. Ela fica parada de olhos fechados e uma expressão um pouco magoada por mais alguns minutos, e então, curva os lábios para cima lentamente, e ainda sorrindo, o segue.

Fico olhando através da paisagem coberta de alaranjado por mais alguns minutos, os pensamentos e a expressão em claro. E então, continuo o meu caminho pelo corredor. Afinal, eu também tinha treino de Quadribol mais tarde.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Sai do treino exausta, mas satisfeita comigo mesma. Fiz 15 gols dos 35 feitos em Ron (que defendeu todos os outros 65), o que era ótima porcentagem. Batedores, artilheiros, Ron e Harry, nosso apanhador e capitão, todos estavam ótimos e nossa sintonia era perfeita. Tínhamos tudo, tudo mesmo, para ganhar o jogo de amanhã. Saímos todos juntos de nosso vestiário enquanto a Sonserina chega na quadra para se preparar para o treino. Mas, estranhamente, eles não seguem até o vestiário deles, mas caminham diretamente até nós. McGonagall e Snape com eles.

"O que houve?" perguntou Harry.

"O jogo foi transferido, Potter. Aparentemente Crabbe e Goyle comerem algum cupcake enfeitiçado para dar gases e alucinações, e agora estão na enfermaria. Juro que ouvi Goyle fantasiando algo sobre Emilia Bulstrode vestida de cupcake gigante em um banheiro, mas não pude ter certeza." Nem a Sonserina conseguiu deixar de rir dessa, o caso entre os dois já havia se tornado uma piada clássica em toda Hogwarts.

"De todo modo, os substitutos estão em detenção e os dois só saem da ala hospitalar no domingo à tarde. O jogo será realizado no sábado que vem. Não me desapontem grifinórios, eu particularmente gosto em como a Taça de Quadribol deixa a minha sala mais brilhante."

"Então aproveite bem, Minerva. Talvez os dias de Taça em sua sala estejam contados."

"Ou talvez pretendam ainda passar um bom tempo lá, Severo." E se afasta rapidamente, Snape em seu alcanço.

Então o jogo havia sido transferido. Malditos Crabbe e Goyle que comem tudo o que vêem pela frente! A mãe deles nunca ensinou a não aceitar coisas de estranhos ou pegar coisas que aparecem magicamente para você? De qualquer forma, o jogo só havia mudado para uma semana depois. Alguns treinos pesados a mais não matariam ninguém, né? Bom, espero que não.

Os outros jogadores da Grifinória e eu voltamos para o vestiário, para ver como ficariam as coisas para semana que vem então, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, e provavelmente os outros também, era em como cupcakes eram bons.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Crabbe e Goyle me surpreendiam a cada dia mais com sua inteligência. Era incrível como eles não conseguiam entender que nunca devem pegar comidas que ficam flutuando por ai. Como se cupcakes deliciosos fossem ficar dando sopa dessa forma. Mas, como todos sabem, eles não são exatamente as pessoas mais 'brilhantes' que Hogwarts conhece.

Então, eu tinha mais uma semana para me preparar. Eu queria ganhar, eu queria ser o melhor. Pelo menos desta vez. O treino de hoje havia sido cancelado, e todos já haviam ido para a sala comunal. Mas não eu. Eu soltei o pomo e o fiquei perseguindo-o incansavelmente. Capturei-o uma, duas, dez vezes. E ainda continuei, esse jogo devia ser _meu_. Seria meu.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Quando Harry terminou o discurso aparentemente importante dele sobre a semana seguinte, todos praticamente correram para a sala comunal. Observei Harry, o último a deixar o vestiário, sair abraçado com Parvati e permaneci lá por mais algum tempo. Eu só queria um tempo sozinha.

Sabe, hoje mais cedo, com Harry, foi quase como voltar nos velhos tempos. Tempos antes de existir um 'eu e ele' e depois de existir um 'ele e Cho'. Era fácil me divertir com ele, natural. Não que ainda não fosse, mas não havia todo esse fundinho de drama e nem nada romântico ou especial demais que possa ser considerado como algo além de amizade, como quando namorávamos.

Talvez pra ele, eu tivesse voltado a ser a irmã mais nova, a irmã mais nova _dele_. Porque afinal, de certa forma, ele sempre, desde que conversou com Ron na cabine do Expresso no primeiro ano, foi considerado parte da família.

Mas a verdade é que eu sempre tinha gostado dele, e agora tinha medo de confundir as coisas. Tinha medo de achar possíveis sentimentos, onde não tinha. Você pode discordar, mas a ilusão é algo que nos acompanha todos os dias. Seja ela própria ou apenas o nosso medo de que ela exista. Mas o fato é que ela sempre está lá, seja lá qual for a situação.

Mas, às vezes, as perguntas simplesmente não têm respostas. E, às vezes, tudo o que elas fazem é gerar ainda mais perguntas. Suspiro, eu tinha que ir pro meu dormitório. Havia coisas para resolver antes do jantar, como o encontro com o garoto mistério amanhã, por acaso mais um item na lista de perguntas sem respostas.

Passo pela porta do vestiário, e instantaneamente percebo que o Campo não estava vazio. Malfoy estava voando incansavelmente ao redor do campo. Ele parecia decidido, determinado e disposto a tudo para pegar o pomo. Ele fez um mergulho lateral e capturou o pomo que voava perto de umas balizas em uma tentativa só. Então eu vi que estava boquiaberta. Na realidade, nunca havia parado para pensar, mas ele era _realmente_ talentoso. Ele soltou o pomo outra vez e reiniciou sua caçada. Ele parecia querer _mesmo_ ganhar.

Continuo o observado por mais algum tempo, e depois de capturar o pomo mais duas vezes, ele percebe que não estava sozinho. Nossos olhos se encontram, e por um estranho momento eu tenho certeza que já havia visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar. O sol estava quando se pondo, e a escuridão já estava tomando controle sobre o céu do castelo. A distância entre nós dois era grande, e eu não podia dizer o que tanto me intrigava. Mas algo, definitivamente, estava diferente. Você já sentiu uma sensação inexplicável de _déjà vu_? Era mais ou menos que estava acontecendo. A expressão dele estava em branco, e por um momento, ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de lá. Ele me encara por mais um segundo, e levanta vôo. Eu encaro o céu, agora quase escuro, e retomo o meu caminho de volta ao castelo.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Por toda a minha vida, eu havia sido criado para não expressar sentimentos ou emoções, e nunca, jamais, chorar. A família Malfoy havia me tornado uma pessoa fria. Desde os meus 10 anos, eu só havia chorado uma vez. Foi em uma noite chuvosa de outubro, há cinco anos. Eu estava no segundo ano, e era minha primeira partida de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Meu pai estava na torcida e eu queria que ele se orgulhasse de mim, ao menos uma vez. Eu dei o melhor de mim, mas ainda assim, Potter foi mais rápido. Meu pai me chamou e me humilhou o máximo que pôde, dizendo que ele nunca mais investiria e perderia tempo em algo que nunca fosse trazer felicidade e satisfação pra ele. Ele estava decepcionado, e naquele momento, eu me senti o pior tipo de sangue-ruim. Foi nesse dia que eu chorei pela primeira vez, porque foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que talvez eu nunca seria o que queriam que eu fosse, mesmo que eu desse tudo de mim para isso. Eu me senti incapaz, fraco e sozinho.

E agora eu estava jogado na minha cama, fechado em um choro silencioso que retornou depois de tantos anos. A decepção, a incapacidade, a confusão, e tudo o mais que era possível sentir veio com tudo e me apertou por dentro, e de repente, eu não agüentei. Eu não sabia quem eu era, não sabia quem eu queria ser. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, e não sabia o que eu queria que acontecesse. Além de tudo, tem certas coisas que a gente simplesmente não consegue lutar contra.

Puxo minha coberta e os últimos pedaços do que havia sido a carta de meu pai desta noite, caem no chão. E de longe tudo o que eu podia ler eram as palavras _"decepção"_, _"nunca será"_ e _"vergonha_". Eu cubro o meu rosto manchado de lágrimas que eu nunca queria ter derramado e não mudo de posição até cair no sono.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Por Merlin, quantos tipos diferentes de Patronos e condições para realizá-lo existiam? É claro que eu sabia conjurar um Patrono, Harry havia nos ensinado na AD dois anos atrás. Mas eu não sabia de toda aquela chatice de parte teórica. Não que não fosse interessante, porque era. Mas era _tanta_ coisa.

Puxo um novo pergaminho e molho a minha pena pelo que parecia a vigésima vez. Mas a única coisa que consigo é um cutucão no meu ombro e um risco enorme no meu trabalho apenas iniciado.

Me viro pronta pra xingar Rony, Hermione, Colin ou algum outro idiota que me fez riscar minha poucas linhas de trabalho, mas minhas palavras quase ditas ficam suspensas no ar. A minha boca se abre de surpresa, e por um momento, não falo nada.

"Gina, podemos conversar?" disse Parvati em uma voz nada animadora.

Abro e fecho minhas boca várias vezes, um pouco apreensiva. Respiro fundo e respondo com a voz firme. "Claro, Parvati. O que você quer?"

"Harry. Quero o Harry _longe_ de você. Você acha que eu não percebo o jeito que você ainda olha pra ele? Eu admito que fiquei surpresa com o modo que você lidou com a situação, mas isso não significa que o passado que vocês tiveram juntos tenha mudado. E eu não gosto nenhum um pouquinho de ver vocês sozinhos e felizes como nos velhos tempos. Então trate de se afastar, porque ele agora é _meu_. Entendeu? Um passo para perto dele e sua pele nunca mais será tão branca com as marcas que deixarei nela."

Você não imagina como o meu sangue subiu naquela hora. Eu lutei contra meu fogo Weasley pra não bater naquela cara de cínica dela e arrancar todos aqueles dentes brancos um ao um. Controlei minha voz e disse, praticamente trincando os meus dentes. "Eu sei que ele é _seu_, mas eu e Harry somos amigos e sempre fomos, você não pode impedir isso. Nem ouse tentar ou teremos sérios problemas."

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

"Que bom que estamos entendidas. Adeus, Parvati. Foi um prazer conversar com você." E lancei o meu sorriso mais sarcástico. Aquilo definitivamente não acabaria ali.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Bom, era pro cap. ser maior, mas decidi dividir ele pra postar mais rápido, e sinceramente o final dele que contém realmente a história! Mas o 5 já tem toda a idéia pronta, só falta estruturar e escrever adequadamente, então não deve demorar.

Mas e ai, o que acharam? Me deixem reviews com as suas opiniões e podem até me mandar broncas pela minha demora, ok? hahaha

Obrigada por todas a reviews maravilhosas: **Tati Black, Li, Laslus, ****PaNdOrAh-ChAn****.** Obrigada de coração, quero vocês todos acompanhando sempre!

Eu sei que o meu Draco é um pouco diferente do que estamos acostumadas, mas o fato é que ele é um personagem muito incompreendido, então podemos dar a forma a ele da maneira que quisermos, e no caso, eu quis dar a forma a ele de acordo com o meu humor. Isso pode mudar em futuras fics.

Outra coisa é que ele estava passando por um momento confuso e de descoberta na vida dele, então é aos poucos que a personalidade marcante dele vai se acentuando.

O propósito da minha fic foi desmascarar, e no caso, as máscaras e os encontros secretos são apenas algo figurativo. O objetivo real é desmascarar a própria alma, e muitas vezes, até o que se esconde por trás da aparência, olhar ou expressão. Dei uma explicação superficial, mas espero que tenham entendido.

Obrigada pela paciência e até o cap. 5, que espero sair logo! Beijinhos.


	5. O Garoto Do Coração Insensível

Capítulo 5 – O garoto do coração insensível

**NA: Primeiramente, não me matem! Eu sei que eu sumi. Não vou tentar nem me explicar, porque nenhum motivo é suficiente pra um sumiço assim. Mas bom, como quem é vivo sempre aparece, aqui estou eu. Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Espero que ele valha pelo menos um terço da espera (:**

* * *

><p><em>Mesmo se as chances forem uma em um milhão, lembre-se: ainda há uma.<em>

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Eu estou em Hogsmeade com Hermione, mas não, não é dia de passeio. Hermione tinha que resolver algumas coisas, como monitora chefe, a respeito do Baile de Inverno do mês seguinte, e precisava de ajuda. Eu, então, me ofereci. Primeiro, porque queria voltar a passar mais tempo com Hermione, e segundo, achei que seria legal comprar uma roupa nova para o encontro com o garoto misterioso. Eu tinha um dinheirinho guardado do Natal e como não era um encontro formal, eu não precisava de nada muito caro ou chique.

Então aqui estou na nova loja de Madame Malkin. Era verdade que era destinada principalmente a trajes a rigor, mas com o bom movimento da loja, uma sessão mais informal havia sido acrescentada. E, obviamente, fez o maior sucesso.

Peço algo delicado, feminino e um pouco mais simples para a vendedora, e de repente estou com uma pilha de roupas sobre mim. É claro que eu provei todas. Saias, vestidinhos, shorts, blusas, casacos... Tudo o que você puder imaginar.

Foi uma tarde muito divertida, com direito a desfiles, fotos com a nova câmera de Hermione, muitas caras e bocas e risadas e mais risadas. Era tão gostoso simplesmente passar um tempo com sua amiga, e tornando esses pequenos momentos, grandes lembranças. Eu realmente sentia falta de Hermione, mas ela tinha a escola, a monitoria, os tantos problemas com a guerra que se aproximava, Harry e Ron.. eu entendia que o tempo dela ficava limitado para mim.

Além disso, eu tinha Luna. Ela pode ser meia, ahn... _lunática_? Mas é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci. Tinha sido uma pena não liberarem ela pra vir hoje. Pago a pequena saia azul florida que escolhemos depois de horas e mais horas, e eu acho que ela ficaria perfeita com uma blusinha básica de rendinha e um cardigan branco que eu tinha. Eu queria estar perfeita, porque afinal, depois de toda essa semana, eu merecia, não é?

Quem se escondia por trás da máscara ainda me intrigava, mas fala a verdade: quem ai não adora um bom mistério?

**NA:** (quem quiser ver a saia, tirem os espaços e é essa aqui: **C:\Users\smd\Downloads\ saia. jpg** muito fofa, né? é um dos meus sonhos de consumo, ainda mando fazer uma igual um dia, já que não acho uma aqui! haha)

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

POW! CRACK! CRASH!

Corro até o aparador mais próximo, pego um vaso de porcelana e arremesso na parede. Os cacos vão caindo lentamente, se juntando a chuva de vidro que já cobria o carpete da sala. Eu fecho os olhos, ofegante, e tento conter aquele vazio desagradável que me preenchia. Atiro mais um vaso na parede com toda a força que minha raiva permitia e desabo na poltrona ao lado da lareira.

Eu estava na Mansão Malfoy, desabitada no momento. Minha mãe estava em Paris, para sorte dela, e meu pai provavelmente resolvendo algumas coisas em Londres. Nem pergunte como eu tinha conseguido sair de Hogwarts, só digo que uma família influente e a ajuda do diretor de sua Casa podem fazer milagres.

Ainda de olhos fechados, respiro fundo algumas vezes, tentando reprimir a raiva. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Essa confusão entre seguir o que estava predestinado a mim ou seguir o que eu queria pra minha vida estava me deixando louco. Porque embora meu pai fosse idiota, frio e cruel, e eu odiasse ele; eu, no fundo, queria e sempre quis que ele se orgulhasse de mim. Era um desejo incontrolável e profundo, que me dominava, embora eu tentasse não sucumbir. Eu olhava, quando menor, aquelas tantas famílias caminhando juntas no parque, os pais abraçando os filhos e dizendo 'Esse é meu meninão', e então a mãe vinha e abraçava os dois, e eles ficavam lá, rindo... Eu nunca tinha tido isso.

Como era possível, depois de tudo que ele havia feito e do jeito que ele havia me criado, que eu quisesse algum tipo de reconhecimento por parte dele? Isso doía. Doía nunca ser bom o suficiente. E era estranho, porque Malfoys jamais deviam sentir dor. Malfoys eram a fonte dela. Então mais uma vez, me sinto na família errada.

Um abrir de portas e um som áspero e leve de passos, me tira de meus pensamentos. Ouço uma voz esguinchada e olho para baixo. Era um dos elfos. _Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava era daquelas pequenas criaturinhas se metendo na minha vida._

"O que o menino Malfoy está fazendo ai, senhor? "

"Vá cuidar da sua vida, seu elfo idiota. Não devo satisfações a ninguém, muito menos a alguém como _você_."

O elfo se encolhe, e se cala. E então, antes de se retirar, ele olha para dentro da sala. Olhando os milhares de cacos que cobriam o chão, ele guincha e começa a dar pulinhos horrorizados. "Menino Malfoy, o que o senhor fez? O seu pai ficará muito desapontado com o senhor!"

Foi a gota d'água, atingiu meu ponto fraco. Pego o primeiro porta-retrato que vejo e atiro contra a parede oposta. O elfo sai correndo, e eu fico sozinho novamente. Olho a foto que pairava no chão após o baque. E nela, refletida nos inúmeros cacos de vidro, uma foto minha no colo da minha mãe, há 15 anos atrás. Mãe... As tantas coisas que meu pai fez e falou para a minha mãe nesses tantos anos voltam como um flash. As cenas de quando eu era apenas um garotinho, 7 anos no máximo, escondido na fresta da porta, só o assistindo a torturando, batendo nela...

Eu guardo a foto em meu bolso e uma lágrima escapa de meu olho. Pego o pó de Flu na lareira, chuto com toda força que me restava um porta retrato de meu pai sendo homenageado pelo _Profeta Diário, _e mergulho nas chamas esverdeadas, sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Deixo as compras no meu quarto e desço, mais tarde, com Luna para o Salão Principal. Eu estava animado com o encontro da noite, algum tipo de pressentimento bom havia tomado conta de mim, não sei. De todo modo, me perguntei onde estariam Harry, Ron e Hermione. Mas não precisei procurar muito.

Uma multidão se aglomerava no Saguão de Entrada e no centro, eles três. E Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. As palavras 'mãe' e 'pobretona' chegaram a meus ouvidos. Ele havia provocado o Fogo Weasley. Podia sentir o vermelho subindo pelas minhas orelhas e bochechas. Aquilo não ficaria assim. Não desta vez.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Estou andando com tanta raiva que as pessoas ao redor não passam de borrões pretos, vermelhos, amarelos, azuis e verdes. Então é claro que eu tinha que trombar em alguém.

"Malfoy! Olha por onde anda, sua doninha idiota!" Ronald Weasley e sua delicadeza de todos os dias. Como se eu realmente precisasse ficar com mais raiva.

"Peça para sua mãe pobretona te alimentar melhor, então, talvez, da próxima vez eu consiga ver você." Me arrependo totalmente de dizer isso na mesma hora. Tá, talvez não totalmente. Me sinto mal por xingar a mãe de Gina Weasley, mas ao mesmo tempo me delicio com o vermelho que subia para as orelhas do Weasley. Ele vai tentar me bater, e a Granger vai impedir em 3, 2, 1...

"MALFOY, SEU FILHO DE COMENSAL RÍDICULO!" E se joga sobre mim, até a Granger o segurar.

"Não, Ron... Não vale a pena!"

"Devia ouvir sua namoradinha de sangue-ruim, Weasley. Seria um prazer acabar com você, mas acho que realmente não valeria a pena sujar minhas mãos com alguém como você," minha voz pingando veneno em cada palavra.

No segundo seguinte, eu estava no chão, meu lábio sangrando. Eu poderia muito bem ter deixado os dois olhos dele roxos, mas um lampejo azul vindo da esquerda me atinge antes que eu pudesse socar o segundo. Com as costas atiradas na parede, cabelo e vestes desalinhados, eu levanto o olhar, pronto para atirar todos os insultos possíveis naquela idiota sabe-tudo da Granger.

Mas não era a Granger que estava com a varinha apontada em minha direção. Um olhar determinado, raivoso e quase assassino em seus olhos castanhos, seu rosto tão fogoso quanto seu cabelo. Gina Weasley.

"Uma palavra a mais sobre a minha família ou amigos – uma palavra – e eu vou fazer você desejar não ter nascido. Saia da minha frente, Malfoy, _agor_a! Ou a coisa vai ficar realmente feia," sua voz tão fria, ameaçadora e cortante que eu não me surpreenderia se estivesse cortado em milhões de pedaços.

Fico um segundo parado, sem saber o que fazer. Meus colegas sonserinos provavelmente estavam esperando uma resposta a altura, mas eu olho dentro daqueles olhos intrigantes e apenas vou embora.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Meu peito arfava, subindo e descendo em minha respiração acelerada e ofegante. Minha mão que segurava a varinha ainda tremendo. Primeiro sentimento: raiva. _Muita_ raiva. Eu estava cansada daquela doninha metida xingando minha família e meus amigos. Como se a família dele fosse melhor e como se ele tivesse amigos de verdade. Se tinha uma pessoa sem caráter, essa pessoa era Draco Malfoy. Ah, como eu o odiava!

Segundo sentimento: assombro. Minha expressão meio atônita, meio maravilhada. _Eu tinha conseguid_o, sussurrava um canto surpreso de minha mente. Eu não acredito que tinha enfrentado aquele idiota do Malfoy na frente da maior parte da escola. Não porque eu não tivesse força e coragem para fazer isso antes, mas porque eu nunca tinha realmente saído da zona de conforto e segurança que meus pais, a Ordem, Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam criado para mim (embora com certeza tivesse tentado). _Eu tinha conseguid_o, agora mais soava como um grito de liberdade. _Eu tinha conseguid_o! Era um pequeno passo, mas já era alguma coisa.

Terceiro sentimento: vitória. Todos os olhares do Saguão estavam voltados para mim, exceto Ron que estava resmungando algo sobre não precisar ser defendido pela irmã mais nova e mulher dele. E naquele momento, eu senti o prazer, assim como aquele dia na sala comunal, de ser admirada como Gina Weasley, porque era isso que estava estampado no rosto de cada uma daquelas pessoas, uma mistura de choque e admiração. _Eu_ havia feito _Malfoy_ ficar _sem palavras_. Fazer ele ficar sem reação ou fugir igual Ron quando via as vestes da nossa tia vó Tessi? Isso era fácil. Mas ele ficar sem falar _nada_? Sem respostas maldosas e comentários sarcásticos? Uau!

Dou um sorriso e procuro involuntariamente um par de olhos verdes. Harry estava sorrindo, quase orgulhoso, e fez um sinal de 'ok' para mim quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Meus olhos, sem que eu ordenasse, partem a procura de um par de olhos cinzas profundos, mas percebo, com um inesperado desapontamento, que eles não estavam ali.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Setenta e cinco, setenta e seis, setenta e sete. No septuagésimo sétimo passo, eu paro. Estava no meu lugar preferido do castelo. Era uma pequena clareira que ficava um pouco mais a direita dos fundos do vestiário de quadribol da Sonserina, a exatos setenta e sete passos do Campo de Quadribol. Ela não era grande, nem luxuosa, tão pouco o lugar mais bonito de Hogwarts, mas eu podia contar com ela quando queria ficar sozinho.

Pelos suaves espaços das folhas das mais altas árvores que ali circundavam, o brilho ofuscante passava e tingia de ouro o pedaço de relva que se estendia como feltro pela clareira. O dourado do sol era interrompido pela sombra de uma grande árvore antiga e suas enormes raízes, e era possível ouvir o som dos pássaros cantando ao longe. Mas é apenas quando a brisa acaricia o meu rosto que entendo porque ficava tão tranquilo ali.

Pena mesmo é tranqüilidade não ser sinônimo de paz interior. Flashes do acontecido passavam em minha mente, mas a única coisa que permanecia fixa era a fervura com que os olhos dela olharam para mim. Um misto de raiva, tristeza, decepção e ressentimento se derramaram sobre mim. Ela me _odiava_. Eu nunca seria bom. _Quem eu era? E porque agia do jeito que agia_? Naquele momento eu não passava de um nada. A voz do meu pai dizendo 'fracasso' ecoou dúzias de vezes em minha cabeça e então algo brilhou quase tão forte quanto o sol.

O brilho de uma única lágrima que caia sozinha pela relva.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

19:50. Ajeito minha saia e retoco o suave cor de rosa de meu batom mais uma vez. Visto minha capa e com uma última olhada no espelho, saio do dormitório. Desço as escadas sem prestar muita atenção e trombo com Hermione no último lance de degraus que levava ao salão comunal.

Hermione observa o meu rosto levemente maquiado e meu cabelo delicadamente penteado por alguns segundos. E então, "Uau! Onde está indo?" Ela espera minha resposta, que não chega, e reformula a pergunta. "Ou melhor... com _quem_ está indo?"

Legal, essa eu não poderia responder nem se eu quisesse. "Vamos lá, Gina. Você pode me contar! Ou não vou contar para Ron." É, mas ela não mencionou nada sobre não contar a Harry. Não que eu não confiasse nela, eu sabia muito bem que ela podia guardar segredos, mas eu realmente não tinha muito tempo para contar toda aquela história.

"Hermione, eu estou atrasada. Prometo de contar tudo amanhã, certo?" E vou me afastando antes que ela pergunte mais alguma coisa. Ela responde apenas quando alcanço o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Tudo bem. Divirta-se!" E sorriu pra mim.

Sorri de volta. "Obrigada Mione, tenho que certeza que irei."

E passei pelo buraco do teatro, ainda sorrindo. Porque, eu tinha certeza, aquela noite seria _muito_ divertida.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Tinha começado a chover e eu sabia que faltavam poucos minutos para o meu encontro com a Weasley. Mas eu ainda não havia saído da clareira. E nem pretendia sair. Não, eu não iria ao encontro. É, a Weasley ia ficar lá plantada no corredor do sétimo andar mesmo, e daí? Como se ela não fosse preferir isso a passar mais tempo com "alguém como eu". Mesmo não sabendo que era eu, não deixava de ser Draco Malfoy, a doninha metida que ela tanta odiava, que estava por baixo daquela máscara. Qual era o problema se eu achava a Weasley bonitinha e sentisse sei lá que p*rra de tipo de atração por ela? Não era nada que não pudesse ser facilmente curado por algumas curvas sonserinas ou até mesmo um belo rosto corvinal. Ia ser fácil superar aquela 'quedinha' idiota. _Muito_ fácil.

E se era tão fácil, porque soava tão falso quando eu dizia isso?

Levanto, caminho até o vestiário e chuto a porta com tudo. Deixo minhas costas deslizar lentamente pela parede e sento no chão. Olhando pra cima, respiro fundo três vezes, e então abaixo a cabeça e fecho os olhos. _O que eu iria fazer?_

Primeira coisa: _Eu não podia fugir de quem eu era. _Eu não ser o Draco que queriam que eu fosse não mudava o fato de eu ser um Malfoy. E embora meu pai não fosse nem de longe o melhor pai do mundo, ele havia me ensinado quatro coisas:

1: Nunca perca a classe.

2: Nunca demonstre fraqueza diante do inimigo.

3: Nunca meça esforços para conseguir o que se quer.

E, finalmente, 4: Nunca desista porque disseram que você não é capaz.

E eu _sou_ um Malfoy. Eu não ia desistir. Eu iria até lá, com toda a classe Malfoy, e mostrar que eu podia ser bem mais do que imaginavam, mesmo que eu ainda precisasse de uma máscara para isso.

Coloco a máscara preta sobre meus olhos, transfiguro meus cabelos, tiro a gravata da Sonserina e corro até o sétimo andar.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

20:15 e nada ainda. Eu tinha esperado até agora, porque, afinal, atrasos eram comuns né? Mas 15 minutos eram demais. _Eu não acredito que tinha levado o bolo_! Minha cabeça doía e minhas orelhas deviam estar vermelhas com raiva. Ninguém – _ninguém_ – fazia Gina Weasley de tonta. Pena que eu não sabia quem era o idiota por trás daquela máscara, senão...

Tudo escureceu antes que eu pudesse completar meus pensamentos. Uma mão cobria o meu rosto. Eu não conseguia pensar mais em nada. Apenas em como a respiração dele estava ofegante em minha nuca. Ele tinha _mesmo_ corrido para estar ali. Minha raiva evaporou e um embrulho de ansiedade tomou o seu lugar. "Vem comigo," disse ele, e me guiou até uma passagem. A Sala Precisa.

Ele tirou a mão devagar de meus olhos, mais eu não pude deixar de me surpreender com a beleza da sala. Toda decorada com rosas cor de rosa, uma mesa circular de vidro ao centro, um pequeno lustre de cristais, e sofá com uma lareira mais ao fundo, a sala conseguia ser linda e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo. Ela era fracamente iluminada por uma luz azul, que parecia lembrar suavemente o céu ao anoitecer.

Em um gesto ligeiramente cavalheiro, ele indica a cadeira mais próxima. Eu me acomodo, e ele faz a mesma coisa no segundo seguinte. E então, num movimento tão rápido que passaria despercebido por um piscar de olhos, os pratos e taças na nossa frente foram preenchidos. Lasanha e champanhe, meus favoritos. O que Rony disse sobre comida ser umas das cinco principais exceções da Lei de Gamp sobre a Transfiguração Elementar? Com certeza era um favor dos elfos domésticos das cozinhas de Hogwarts. Bom, seja o que fosse, não importava. Porque reclamar quando eu tinha tudo o que precisava no momento: comida boa e boa companhia?

Conversamos sobre tudo. Hogwarts, professores, o que queríamos fazer quando saíssemos daqui, quadribol, festas de fim de ano, nossas férias de verão favoritas. Descobri que ele amava Poções, Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, embora tivesse problemas eventuais com o Patrono. Ele achava o Professor Slughorn um babaca puxa-saco (lembrei de Ron na mesma hora) e tinha medo da professora McGonagall. Seu sonho era ser Curandeiro, mas, sem entrar em maiores detalhes (e não o pressionei quanto a isso), disse que sua família jamais aceitaria isso e acabaria tendo um cargo importante e sem grandes coisas pra fazer no Ministério. Era torcedor fanático dos Puddlemere United, embora seu pai fosse fã dos Falmouths Falcons. Amava o Ano Novo, mas dizia que o Natal em sua casa era muito entediante. Ia constantemente para Paris no verão, e por isso era fluente em francês. Mas, disse também que Paris, embora fosse linda, não chegava aos pés da clássica Roma e que se precisasse fugir um dia, lá seria o primeiro lugar que ele iria.

Contei a ele histórias sobre a minha família. Como a vida de Gui no Egito era quase tão divertida quanto às tentativas frustradas de minha mãe em tentar cortar o seu cabelo, como Ron ficava todo nervosinho quando dizíamos alguma coisa sobre Lilá e toda aquela história de 'Uon Uon' e como Percy era um idiota pomposo que se achava o máximo só por ter que fazer um relatório estúpido sobre a padronização da espessura dos caldeirões pro Ministério, o que provavelmente ninguém, com exceção dele mesmo, achava que fosse diferença pra algum ser, seja mágico ou não mágico. Mas foi Carlinhos o seu preferido. Era incrível como eu podia ver os mesmos olhos fascinados de meu irmão nos olhos acinzentados do garoto misterioso quando comecei a falar sobre os dragões. O brilho neles ia se intensificando conforme eu descrevia as diferenças entre eles, a articulação das asas e cada história maluca que meu irmão já havia vivido com eles.

Horas já haviam passado e o assunto não acabava. As risadas explodiam em um som divertido na sala ocupada apenas por dois. Foi quando eu disse que era minha vez de saber mais pra ele. A tensão pairou sobre um silêncio constrangedor.

"Não, Gina. Ainda não." O pedido escondia uma súplica angustiada.

"Porque não? Do que você tem tanto medo?"

"Não é isso... eu só não estou pronto ainda. É complicado. Mais do que você imagina. Você pode respeitar isso? Pelo menos por um tempo?"

Suspirei, derrotada. _É, não seria desta vez_. "Tudo bem, eu respeito seu tempo." Eu sorri, tentando quebrar a tensão do momento.

Eu acho que funcionou, porque ele e riu e disse: "Sabe, além disso, você pode ser bem ameaçadora às vezes. Achei que ia ser reduzido aos pedaços pelo seu ódio dilacerante hoje no Saguão."

"Ah não, você viu aquilo?" Achei mesmo que a briga estava demorando parar ser mencionada. Ele certamente teria ficado sabendo, mas eu não sabia que ele tinha estado lá. Eu não o vi... bom, não vi os olhos dele né. Mas enfim, ainda não tinha decidido se eu queria que ele tivesse assistido aquela cena ou não.

"É claro. Acho que a escola toda viu, né?" Ele faz uma pequena pausa. "Bom, de qualquer modo, eu sempre soube que você não era uma donzela esperando para ser salvada. Ainda posso ouvir o barulho de sua mão explodindo na cara daquele idiota na Inauguração de Madame Malkin."

"Oh, eu já tinha me esquecido disso," dou risada. Paro e me explico, antes que ele ache que eu sou uma ruiva louca que gosta de ficar distribuindo socos e ameaças por ai. "Mas não é sempre que eu perco a minha paciência desse jeito. É que o Malfoy é... o Malfoy."

Ele franziu a testa por um segundo e pergunta: "O que ele tem de tão ruim assim?"

"Ah, por favor! Ele é Draco Malfoy, a doninha mais metida e arrogante de Hogwarts. Ele acha que só porque o papaizinho comensal dele é influente no Ministério, ele é melhor do que todo mundo. Odeio o modo como ele fala da minha família. Como se a dele fosse o maior exemplo né. Ai que ódio! Nunca vi menino mais idiota e insuportável do que ele na minha vida!"

O garoto misterioso não disse nada. O silêncio ecoava nas paredes da Sala. Eu devia ter assustado o menino no meu ataque de ódio absoluto. Então, quando abri a minha boca para me desculpar, ele levantou a cabeça e quebrou o silêncio.

"Não estou discordando de você, mas você sabe o que dizem: Nunca julgue um livro pela capa. _Além disso, há uma história por trás de cada pessoa_. Há uma razão pela qual elas são do jeito que são e ajam do jeito que agem, então não julgue. Não sei nada sobre Draco Malfoy, mas até os corações mais insensíveis já se importaram um dia. E talvez tudo o que esses corações frios procuram, é apenas alguém para aquecê-los novamente."

Paro um segundo, minha boca aberta com a surpresa. Eu com certeza não havia pensado nisso. As cenas do Campo de Quadribol e do dia que trombamos no corredor voltam como um flash. Aqueles olhos impenetráveis com certeza escondiam alguma coisa. Mas eu não fazia idéia do que era. Então quem era eu pra julgar? O garoto misterioso tinha razão, mas ainda assim... ele era o Malfoy, e isso não mudava suas atitudes e tudo que ele já havia feito para nós.

Interrompo a minha reflexão e vou girando a cabeça enquanto dou a resposta que ele devia estar esperando. "É, eu acho que você tem razão, eu não –"

Perco a respiração. Ele estava tão, tão perto. Não me mexo, não quero sair dali. Minha ansiedade cresce e meu estômago revira com a curiosidade do que viria a seguir.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, e sorri maliciosamente. Eu já falei como ele fica sexy fazendo isso?

"Eu sempre estou certo. Nunca se esqueça disso." E rompe a distância entre nós.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Era com certeza uma das noites mais divertidas de minha vida. Descobri que ela amava Feitiços e DCAT, mas não conseguia decidir o que era pior: Poções ou a cara de morcego do Snape. Ela queria ser Auror quando saísse de Hogwarts, embora não fosse reclamar se virasse artilheira das Holyhead Harpies, seu time do coração. Amava o Natal e o fato da família toda estar reunida, mas não se incomodaria se alguém 'acidentalmente' quebrasse o rádio de sua mãe enquanto tocava os clássicos de Celestina. Tinha adorado visitar o Egito em suas férias de verão, mas o verão antes da Copa Mundial de Quadribol tinha sido o melhor, com toda certeza. Disse que morria de vontade de conhecer Paris e que sempre quis ir pra Nova York. Tudo corria bem, até a conversa atingir o inevitável.

"Agora é minha vez de saber mais sobre você." Ela sorriu. Era um sorriso suplicante, intenso e encantador.

Abaixo a cabeça, desejando que esse assunto nunca tivesse chegado. "Não Gina, ainda não."

Ela franzi as sobrancelhas em uma angústia suave. "Porque não? Do que você tem tanto medo?"

_Bom, pra ínicio de conversa, eu sou um Malfoy. É, aquele mesmo que você preferia ver morto. Eu também sou um sonserino e se depender do meu pai, um futuro Comensal da Morte. Eu xingo sua família e seus amigos todos os dias, e não sou a pessoa que você merece. Ainda quer falar comigo?_

Ela nunca aceitaria. Aquela noite nunca mais se repetiria se ela soubesse quem eu sou.

Suspiro. "Não é isso... eu só não estou pronto ainda. É complicado. Mais do que você imagina. Você pode respeitar isso? Pelo menos por um tempo?" _Um tempo como, tipo, pra sempre?_

"Tudo bem, eu respeito seu tempo."

Uma tensão estranha ficou no ar. Ela sorriu, então dou uma risada pra quebrar o gelo. "Sabe, além disso, você pode ser bem ameaçadora às vezes. Achei que ia ser reduzido aos pedaços pelo seu ódio dilacerante hoje no Saguão."

Ela dá risada e pergunta se eu tinha visto aquilo. É _claro_ que eu vi, só não sabia ela que tinha sido de um ponto de vista totalmente diferente. Não vou falar que gostei daquilo, não mesmo, embora eu soubesse que eu era o culpado. Mas não consegui dizer uma única palavra naquela hora. Não pra ela.

"Bom, de qualquer modo, eu sempre soube que você não era uma donzela esperando para ser salvada. Ainda posso ouvir o barulho de sua mão explodindo na cara daquele idiota na Inauguração de Madame Malkin." Ela ri, e pela sua expressão pude ver que ela havia gostado daquilo. Mas então, o assunto dela vira outro. _Eu._ Draco Malfoy.

"É que o Malfoy é... o Malfoy."

Franzo minha testa, um pouco incomodado. "O que ele tem de tão ruim assim?" _Será que eu era tão ruim assim?_

_Doninha metida e arrogante, papaizinho comensal, o mais idiota e insuportável... _Hunf. Suspiro. O de sempre. Um sempre que continuava me incomodando. Eu sabia que eu não era melhor pessoa do mundo, mas não era TUDO em mim que era ruim. Talvez se ela me conhecesse melhor... Mas a verdade é que ninguém me conhecia de verdade. Muito menos ela. Não sob a máscara.

"Não estou discordando de você, mas você sabe o que dizem: Nunca julgue um livro pela capa. _Além disso, há uma história por trás de cada pessoa_. Há uma razão pela qual elas são do jeito que são e ajam do jeito que agem, então não julgue. Não sei nada sobre Draco Malfoy, mas até os corações mais insensíveis já se importaram um dia. E talvez tudo o que esses corações frios procuram, é apenas alguém para aquecê-los novamente."

Ela não fala nada, e vejo que ela estava pensando sobre o que havia dito. Começo a observá-la. A forma como ela tinha jogado seus cabelos cor de fogo para o lado, o contraste que suas sardas faziam em sua pele branca, o sobe e desce constante de seu peito enquanto ela respirava, o brilho intenso em seus olhos castanhos, a linha fina e delicada que contornava seus lábios aparentemente macios.

No segundo seguinte, sinto que estou me aproximando, cada vez mais. "É, eu acho que você tem razão, eu não –" Ela vira de repente, um pouco assustada pela proximidade entre nós. Estou tão perto que posso ouvir sua respiração irregular e seu coração junto ao meu.

Eu devia beijá-la? Ali? Agora? Algo me diz que eu devia pensar sobre o assunto, mas eu era um Malfoy, não era? E Malfoys _nunca_ pensavam duas vezes quando se tratava de algo que eles queriam.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Uma onda de emoções me revirou quando os lábios gelados dele tocaram nos meus. Assombro, ansiedade, confusão, vontade, nostalgia. Foi inicialmente lento, suave, quase mágico, como as lavas de um vulcão adormecido.

Ele passou seu braço por minha cintura e eu agarrei seu pescoço. E quando me afastei para permitir a passagem de sua língua, tudo mudou. De repente eu estava em chamas. Os lábios dele estavam firmes em um beijo quente, intenso, fervoroso. Ele me puxou para mais perto, e ainda me beijando, me empurrou para o sofá. Seus dedos traçaram uma trilha de fogo pelos meus braços e agarraram minha nuca. Ele desenhava o contorno de minha boca com sua língua, produzindo em mim arrepios mesmo no calor abafado da sala. Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço, aplicando beijos suaves, quase delicados. Mas quando seus dentes começaram a me mordiscar levemente, eu tive certeza que tinha perdido todo o meu equilíbrio. Ele me puxou para cima dele, voltando a capturar a minha boca.

Havia fogo em toda parte. Minhas mãos acariciam a parte não mascarada do rosto dele e vão descendo suavemente por seus bravos fortes. As mãos dele iam de minhas costas a minha barriga, deixando um rastro de chamas em cada lugar que ele tocava. A minha mente girava, e eu não conseguia mais pensar direito. Naquela na hora, nada importava. Não importava tudo que havia acontecido com Harry, as ameaças de Parvati ou o fato de eu não fazer idéia de quem estava por baixo da máscara. Tudo que importava era ele, era aquele momento. Ele aprofunda ainda mais o beijo, e me puxa, se é que isso ainda era possível, para mais perto.

Ele beija o meu pescoço novamente e mordisca a minha orelha, minha mente revirando diante de todas as emoções. Ele distribui beijos pelos meus ombros e todo o meu colo. Minhas coxas encostadas suavemente nas dele. A última coisa que eu queria pensar é até onde isso levaria. Naquela hora tudo o que eu queria era ele. As conseqüências eram apenas um ponto muito distante que simplesmente desaparecia cada vez que um arrepio percorria o meu corpo.

Mas é só quando ele tenta tirar minha blusa que eu acordo para a realidade. Me afasto dele. "Não, isso não," digo, minha voz ofegando com a minha respiração irregular. Ele pareceu desapontado por um instante, mas logo deu um sorriso.

"Está tudo bem. Você respeitou o meu tempo, então eu respeito o seu, né?" Ele me dá um selinho e me abraça. Um abraço aconchegante, uma simples brasa que resta após todo aquele fogo abrasador.

Ficamos assim por ainda algum tempo. E eu tive certeza que aquela era uma das melhores noites da minha vida. E então percebo como o tempo correu. Mas como todas as noites maravilhosas de contos de fadas, essa também tinha hora pra acabar.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Fecho os olhos quando escuto a porta bater, indicando que a Weasley já tinha saído. Deito no sofá novamente, as lembranças daquela noite ainda frescas em minha mente. Tinha sido incrível. Ela tinha me feito parar quando as coisas começaram a passar dos limites, mas ainda assim aquilo tinha sido muito melhor do que qualquer noite sem significado debaixo das cobertas de Pansy ou qualquer sonserina.

Tiro a máscara e a segurando entre meus dedos, a encaro por alguns segundos. Era incrível como quando eu estava com ela, meus problemas automaticamente desapareciam, ou então, eram enterrados bem lá no fundo. Tudo ficava tão mais fácil. Mas o problema é que no final do dia eu ainda era Draco Malfoy, e como dizem:

_Fugir do nosso destino nem sempre é a melhor coisa a se fazer. Porque um dia, querendo ou não, você terá que encará-lo._

Suspiro. Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. Mas porque não aproveitar o tempo que eu tinha até lá?

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

A semana seguinte foi com certeza uma das melhores desde que havia começado estudar em Hogwarts. Com a ansiedade crescente diante do jogo de sábado, a escola estava mais agitada do que o normal. Os professores faziam aulas diferentes, passavam menos dever e até o professor Binns resolveu falar um pouco menos.

E tinha o garoto misterioso.

Tudo começou na segunda-feira, depois de nosso encontro. Estava no quinto andar, indo pra Sala Comunal depois das aulas da tarde, quando sinto um puxão na minha cintura.

Era ele. Ele tinha me prensado na parede para mais uma sessão daqueles beijos que me deixavam louca. Aquele dia sido o primeiro o dia, mas não era sempre assim.

Através de Hope, a coruja que ele tinha me dado, combinávamos pequenos encontros nos corredores. E muito mais importante do que qualquer simples amasso, era que a cada dia que passava eu o conhecia melhor.

Nós conversamos sobre tudo. Nenhum assunto, desde que não fosse nada revelador sobre a personalidade dele, era proibido. Ele me entendia só de me olhar e me fazia rir mais do que qualquer pessoa. Mas como eu podia ter esse tipo de entendimento sobre alguém que mal sabia o nome? Era estranho. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, libertador.

Se eu queria saber quem se escondia por trás da máscara? Definitivamente. Mas eu tinha medo. Eu tinha medo porque eu sabia, que a partir dali, tudo mudaria. E como dizem, _às vezes, a magia está no mistério. _E eu não queria que aquela magia acabasse.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

_Sinto um vulto passar por mim, tão rápido quanto um jato. Acelero. Estamos emparelhados. Um brilho dourado. Apenas um único objetivo. Duas pessoas. Apenas uma poderia ganhar. Gritos. Vaias. E então, um silêncio interminável. _

"_E Draco Malfoy pegou o pomo! Sonserina vence!" _

_Vejo Potter decepcionado por um segundo e então uma chuva de verde e prata se joga sobre mim; e, de repente, estão todos gritando meu nome. Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!_

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Acorda seu idiota! Temos um jogo em uma hora." Maldito Malcolm. Abro os olhos devagar. Suspiro, havia sido apenas um sonho.

O jogo era hoje. E ninguém imaginava o quanto eu queria ganhar. Faria tudo que pudesse, tudo que precisasse. Potter não ganharia de mim desta vez. Eu mostraria pra escola toda que eu podia ser tão bom quanto ele, que eu podia ser _melhor._ E então, aquilo seria muito mais do que um sonho ou fantasia. Não. Seria realidade. E uma realidade que eu não deixaria de ser o protagonista. É, aquele era o _meu_ dia, e eu não deixaria ninguém tomar posse dele.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

O café da manhã tinha sido agitado, mas nada comparado às borboletas que insistiam em se revirar no meu estômago. Eu não sei por que estava tão nervosa. Confiava em meu time. Ele nunca tinha estado melhor. Mas o adiamento de uma semana tinha feito as expectativas da escola toda se multiplicarem. Muita coisa estava nossas mãos. Nós daríamos conta, eu tinha certeza disso.

A cena que eu tinha presenciado no Campo de Quadribol há oito dias atrás de repente me volta a mente em um flash inesperado. Malfoy treinando. A determinação que havia em seus olhos. E ele era realmente bom. Mas, não havia com que se preocupar, não é? Afinal, Harry sempre tinha sido melhor.

Então por que algo me dizia que havia sim com que se preocupar? Malfoy queria _mesmo_ ganhar. Isso me deixava apreensiva de uma forma que eu não conseguia explicar. Talvez eu tivesse medo do que ele pudesse fazer depois da briga de sábado? Não, não era isso. E então, o que era?

A porta do vestiário se abre, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Harry.

"Hora de ir Gina," ele diz. Olho para ele por um momento, e assentindo, começo a me levantar.

Ele estende a mão. "Pronta?" perguntou ele. E então, sorriu. E foi naquele momento que toda a minha preocupação se dissipou.

Retribuo o sorriso, sentindo cada pingo de confiança de volta em mim. "Pronta." E era verdade, eu estava mais pronta do que nunca.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Coloco minha mão sobre os olhos quando saio do vestiário, os olhos queimando momentaneamente na forte claridade. Mais ao longe posso ouvir os gritos e vaias conforme Leon Jordan, ou seja lá qual for o nome daquele grifinório otário, anunciava os times.

"(...) Katie Bell, Gina Weasley, o goleiro Ron Weasley e o nosso apanhador e capitão, Harry Potter." E as arquibancadas cobertas de vermelho e dourado explodiram em aplausos. _É claro_, reviro os olhos, _todo mundo queria aplaudir o Menino Que Sobreviveu, o Menino Dos Olhos de Sapinho, o Menino Que Nunca Entrou Nas Calças de Alguém, ou seja lá que nome dão a ele atualmente._

"E agora, o time da Sonserina," narrou o cabeça de rastafári. Desvio a atenção por alguns segundos, até finalmente: "e o apanhador Draco Malfoy (...)" Além da chuva prata e verde de aplausos, surpreendentemente, havia uma grande porção da ala feminina corvinal e lufa-lufa de pé. Bom, pelo menos eu ainda tinha charme. É como dizem né: _se não puder se destacar pelo caráter, vença pela beleza._

Vejo, pelo canto do olho, Malcolm apertando a mão de Potter com mais força do que necessário, e torço silenciosamente para que um dos dedos dele fosse quebrado.

O primeiro apito soou e, montando em minha vassoura, dou um impuso para trás. O segundo apito soa. Sinto o vento em meus cabelos e dou um sorriso. O jogo havia começado.

Sobrevoou o campo, ouvindo parcialmente a narração do jogo. Potter estava fazendo a mesma coisa do outro lado do Campo. Grifinória marca o primeiro gol, algum tempo depois Sonserina marca. E nada do pomo. Vinte minutos. Quarenta minutos. Uma hora de jogo e cada brilho dourado parecia ser o pomo. Mas nada.

"E GRIFINÓRIA MARCA! GINA WEASLEY! 180 x 140 para a Grifinória."

Consigo ouvir um coro de "Weasley é nosso rei, e a Weasley é nossa rainha" ou algo assim mais ao longe. Humf. Então a Weasley tinha marcado um. Mais um. Suspiro, impedindo os meus olhos de a procurarem involuntariamente. Ela era tão boa.

Mas não pense você que isso me fazia querer que ela ganhasse. Não. Nunca. Esse jogo era _meu_, e eu nem sequer gostava dela. Não _mesmo_. Chacoalho a cabeça antes que os meus pensamentos confusos desviassem a minha intenção. Nós não estávamos tão atrás. Se eu pegasse o pomo, nós ganharíamos.

"Malcolm rebate para o gol e... DEFESA!" _Droga._ Todos os xingamentos possíveis e inimagináveis passam pela minha mente, mas um intenso brilho cor de ouro me chama atenção. O pomo. E ele estava perto de _mim._

Lanço minha vassoura para frente, como um jato. O vento jogava meu cabelo para trás e arrepiava minha nuca. Ouvi quando a vassoura de Potter corria para emparelhar com a minha. Mas não, dessa vez a vitória não iria ser dele.

Mergulho, em tempo de ouvir Jordan dizer algo como 'balaço' e 'desenfreado', mas nada, nem balaço nenhum, me desviaria de meu objetivo. Faço a curva, a centímetros do pomo. Mais um pouco e ele seria _meu_. Observo Potter pelo canto do olho, ele estava perto, _muito_ perto. Mas não foi ele que chamou a minha atenção. Foi o balaço. E logo na direção dele, Gina Weasley.

Prendo a respiração, indeciso. Mas não. _Não_. Eu_ tinha_ que ganhar. E apertando meus dedos ao redor da vassoura, faço a minha decisão.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Me aproximo do gol, a goles em minha mão. Me esquivo de Malcolm, e com toda a força que tinha, lanço em direção aos aros. PONTO! Dando um sorriso brevemente desfeito, percebo que um artilheiro da sonserina havia tomado posse das goles. Vôo em disparada até os aros de Ron, o vento fazendo meu cabelo manchar o ar de vermelho.

Mas Ron não precisava de mim. Ele tinha conseguido fazer a cara de macaco de Malcolm ficar pior defendendo sua goles com o pé. Dou risada, me distraindo por um segundo. E é quando ouço um zumbido estranho que percebo que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Um balaço. Vindo diretamente a mim. Cortesia daquele idiota do Crabbe que pensava que 1+1=pudim. Estava tão, tão perto. Eu não tinha mais tempo. Minha vassoura não se movia. Em uma tentativa frustrada, ergo os braços em direção ao rosto e, rangendo os dentes, espero pelo baque.

Um baque que nunca veio.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Abro os olhos. Uma luz mais branca que o normal toma conta deles, me fazendo piscar. Abro de novo, desta vez mais devagar. Que lugar era aquele?

"Sr. Malfoy, você acordou. Venha cá, tome isto," uma voz conhecida falou. Suspiro. Enfermaria. Abro a boca com má vontade quando Madame Pomfrey tenta me forçar a tomar alguma substância esquisita e de gosto ruim. Esquelesce, talvez?

Olho para baixo, avaliando os danos. Três costelas quebradas, um pé torcido. Bom, poderia ter sido pior. E então um sentimento estranho toma conta de mim. Porque eu tinha feito aquilo? Arriscado tudo – a vida, o jogo, o triunfo sobre o Potter – em nome de alguém que me desprezava sob uma máscara? Eu não sabia. Eu não queria saber. Tinha medo da resposta.

Então o Potter havia pegado o pomo. Mais uma vez. E o que eu tinha ganhado? Nada. Só lençóis de má qualidade, uma dor infinita nas costelas e muita, muita Esquelesce._ Que ótimo._

Ainda assim, estranhamente, o arrependimento não surgiu. E essa era a pior parte. Porque eu me sentia quase um herói quando eu não passava de um burro que prefere ficar salvando adversários ao invés de pegar o pomo _e_ ganhar o jogo _e_ ser prestigiado _e_ carregado nos ombros _e_ tomar muito uísque de fogo para comemorar? Porque? Eu não era o Potter. Nunca seria.

Um barulho de porta interrompe meus pensamentos.

"Senhor Malfoy, tem alguém aqui querendo ver você." Quase mando aquela velha ir para aquele lugar e mandar me deixarem em paz, quando percebo quem estava ali. Ela.

Gina Weasley.

Arregalo os olhos, surpreso. Não, eu não esperava por isso. Olho pra ela, os olhos castanhos apreensivos, com medo de dar um passo pra frente. E foi olhando naqueles olhos que entendi porque o arrependimento não tinha vindo. Ser herói, afinal, não era tão ruim.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Me aproximo do leito de Malfoy devagar. Posso ver a surpresa nos olhos deles. Ele não esperava por isso. E sinceramente? Nem eu. Eu, Gina _Weasley_, agradecendo Draco _Malfoy_? Mas é, era isso ai. Porque não importava qual era o sobrenome dele, ele continuava tendo salvado a minha vida.

Aquela parte de me salvar tinha sido estranha, tenho que admitir. Não fazia idéia do que Malfoy tinha pretendido, ao largar o pomo para trás e receber o baque do balaço por mim. Talvez ele não quisesse que eu morresse naquela hora, para fazer isso pessoalmente depois. Enfim, tinha sido estranho. Mas eu, como toda boa grifinória, tinha a estúpida mania de gratidão. E eu devia uma para ele.

"Hum, oi." Falo devagar, um pouco envergonhada.

"Oi." A voz dele era fraca. Será que ele estava muito machucado? Posso ouvir ele suspirando. "O que você quer?"

Ele não tinha sido grosso, apenas... frio. Quase cordial. E isso era muito mais do que eu poderia esperar.

"Eu só vim... agradecer. Por ter salvado a minha vida, sabe." Tento forçar um sorriso. Ele não retribui, mas sua expressão não estava fechada, tampouco. Não havia arrogância, ou ressentimento.

"Tudo bem." Ele olha pro lado, parecendo um pouco incomodado.

"Não, é só que nunca esperei isso de _você_. _Nunca_. Não entendi até agora. Você não tinha porque fazer isso, mas – de todo modo – fico agradecida que tenha feito mesmo assim." Achei que tinha ido um pouco longe demais. Não devia ter falado tudo isso, pedido indiretamente por respostas. Mas não tinha como voltar atrás. Mas se eu esperava um comentário ácido ou algum tipo de convencimento, fui surpreendida.

"Como que dizem: Nunca julgue um livro pela capa," disse ele, sua voz soando como um enigma.

Se fosse possível, meus olhos teriam saído das órbitas naquele exato momento. Tudo o que garoto misterioso disse aquele dia voltou a minha cabeça. Não, não podia ser. Era só coincidência. Afinal, era um ditado muito comum, não?

"Você sabe," continuou ele. "Até os corações mais insensíveis já se importaram um dia."

NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO.

DE JEITO NENHUM.

SEM CHANCES.

_Malfoy_ era o garoto misterioso? Não, não podia ser. Era impossível.

Vou recuando conforme o choque, e saio correndo quando passo pela porta da enfermaria; os olhos acinzentados que eu tanto conhecia e finalmente reconhecia, me acompanhando até o final.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV)<p>

Ela sabia. Foi num impulso que disse tudo o que sempre quis dizer. Tudo o que sempre tive_ medo_ de dizer. E agora ela sabia. E mais, ela tinha fugido de mim.

Respiro fundo. O que fazer quando nem o seu bom é bom o suficiente? Um sentimento se apodera de mim. Seria dor? Um peso desce sobre meu coração e é quando uma primeira lágrima ameaça cair que eu finalmente percebo: Eu gostava da Weasley.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, gostava de Gina. Gina Weasley. E ela havia fugido de mim.

Suspiro. E assisto enquanto ela sai da enfermaria e começa a correr pelo corredor.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

No meu desespero repentino de sair dali, em deixar aquela porta para trás, não me preocupo em olhar pra frente. Então, é claro, depois de menos de três segundos e só cerca de um metro distante da porta da enfermaria, eu tinha de trombar em alguém.

Olho para cima, preparada para me desculpar. Mas eu conhecia os olhos que me encaravam.

Verdes, amigos e profundos. Harry. Harry Potter. Ele não sorriu. Ele estava sério e eu nunca havia visto Harry assim.

"Gina, precisamos conversar," diz ele com um suspiro.

* * *

><p>(Parvati POV)<p>

Eu não tinha acreditado que Harry tinha terminado comigo. Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que ele não gostava _realmente_ de mim. E, é claro, que nós só tínhamos estado juntos porque eu praticamente pulei no colo dele e implorei pra isso. Mas ele não tinha direito de terminar comigo. Não assim. Não do nada. Não por _ela_.

Escondida atrás de uma armadura, posso ver os dois conversando. Ou melhor, Harry falando e Gina parecendo muito, muito surpresa. Ou assustada? Não sabia dizer.

A única coisa que eu sabia é que eu não perderia Harry Potter para Gina Weasley. Não. De jeito nenhum. Harry era _meu_. Seria meu. E não me responsabilizaria por nada que acontecesse com quem tivesse o atrevimento de se colocar no meu caminho até ele. Eu não era vilã, malvada ou assassina, mas eu nunca medi esforços para conseguir o que queria. E dessa vez não seria diferente.

Então para a Weasley, eu só tinha uma palavra: _cuidado_.

* * *

><p>(Gina POV)<p>

Malfoy ser o garoto misterioso foi um choque para mim. Mas isso levantou muitas questões. Quem ele realmente era? Seria o que sempre eu achei que fosse ou aquele que me entendia, ria comigo, e beijava melhor melhor do que ninguém, que se escondia sob a máscara? Quem diabos era Draco Malfoy?

Mas eu não tinha tempo para isso. Olho para Harry, me perguntando o que tanto ele queria falar comigo. "Claro Harry, pode falar."

"Gina, eu sei que eu te magoei. Mas eu estava errado no ano passado. Se tem uma pessoa que pode enfrentar tudo isso do meu lado, é você. Eu confio em você o suficiente pra isso. E eu confio, porque eu te amo. Ainda. Será que as coisas podem voltar a ser como eram?" Ele morde a boca, esperando uma resposta.

Olho para ele, pega de surpresa. Tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir, no momento que eu menos imaginei. Giro a cabeça, em direção a enfermaria. Posso ver Malfoy ainda me encarando, uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. Vou dos olhos cinzas aos verdes, e depois para os cinzas de novo.

Continuo nesse ciclo vicioso por mais alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer. O que seria? Que caminho eu tomaria? Confirmação ou mistério? O que eu sempre quis ou o que me dava vontade de tentar? O seguro ou o estranho? Tudo era muito confuso. E o engraçado é que eram justamente nesses momentos, de confusão ou fraqueza, que as mais importantes decisões deviam ser feitas. E então, o que seria?

_À__s vezes, uma rainha tem que escolher_. _Um castelo com o cavaleiro branco, ou uma investigação com o príncipe negro?_

Olho para a enfermaria mais uma vez, e então, com um suspiro, eu me preparo para minha resposta. Eu finalmente sabia o que fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: FIM DESSE CAPÍTULO! hihi o que acharam? Quem vocês acham que a Gina vai escolher? Quem vocês escolheriam? O que será que Parvati vai fazer? Deixem suas reviews (:

Bom, vou agradecer esse capítulo ao Lifehouse, Rascal Flatts e principalmente, a Adele. Seria impossível ter inspiração que eu preciso sem eles.

Depois quero agradecer a vocês, pela paciência e pelas reviews maravilhosas do último capítulo!

Obrigada: **July Brito** (é, desde maio sem atualizar! Mas ai está, espero que tenha gostado do cap, e continue lendo sempre! Eu amei amei amei sua review, foi um dos meus maiores incentivos pra escrever esse capítulo, obrigada mesmo fofa!), **Nanda Grint**, **PaNdOrAh-ChAn**** , Laslus **e todas as outras do capítulo passado! Verifiquem seus inbox, acho que eu respondi todas ou vou estar respondendo amanhã (:

Mais uma coisa, pra quem lê Draco Veritas, vai ter atualização o mais rápido possível, não se preocupem!

Um beijo e espero que vocês me perdoem e tenham gostado! **G. Granger**


	6. A Bela e a Fera

**Capítulo 6 – A Bela e A Fera**

"Chegou a hora de escolhermos entre o que é certo e o que é fácil. (Harry Potter)"

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Não importa o quanto uma garota tente negar, a verdade é que todas, cada uma à sua maneira, já quis um conto de fadas. Isso. Não faz diferença o quão forte ou o quão fria você é, eu sei que nas profundezas de seu coração congelado, tudo que você deseja ou já desejou é alguém que o derretesse, pedaço por pedaço; gota por gota. Calma querida, preocupações não serão necessárias. Você não é vulnerável por isso, não. Você é humana, apenas humana.

Quando falo em 'contos de fadas' não me refiro exatamente a passarinhos cantando, fadas madrinhas transformando abóboras em carruagens, feiticeiras malvadas virando torta e um lindo castelo com um lindo príncipe e um lindo felizes para sempre. Não. Eu me refiro a o que cada uma dessas coisas simboliza para nós. Quem nunca quis que as coisas dessem certo? É claro que nem tudo vem fácil. E porque deveria ser assim? Afinal tudo que vem fácil, vai fácil, não é? Era preciso lutar por isso e nunca parar de ter fé. E é claro, ter sempre a audácia de arriscar. E foi isso que eu fiz.

Então, talvez fosse por isso, que naquele momento eu me sentisse dentro de um livro de histórias da Disney. Depois de ter passado por tanto coisa, era incrível ver o brilho em meus olhos novamente e a esperança reinstalada em meu coração.

Sorrio, sem esconder minha felicidade. Meus olhos fixos nas mãos enlaçadas às minhas. Ele retribui o sorriso, os dentes brancos contrastando com a luz do luar. Olho para ele. Eu já falei o quanto amava aqueles olhos? Me aproximo dele, acariciando seus cabelos macios, e jogo meus braços ao redor de suas costas largas. Ele me beija suavemente, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto.

E foi ainda fixada em seus olhos, nos olhos que haviam me chamado a atenção desde a primeira vez, que eu tive a certeza de que havia feito a escolha certa.

_Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

Olho para o lado. Meus olhos girando em uma procura desesperada. Viro o corredor. Nada. Meus pés faziam barulho no piso gelado das masmorras. Fiz mais uma curva, as luzes verdes e fantasmagóricas da iluminação fraca que preenchia o território sob o lago me seguindo. Olho para a direita, para esquerda. Nada. Nunca nada. Minha garganta secava e meus olhos lacrimejavam na incansável busca. _Não_. Tinha que ter alguma coisa. Alguém. Alguém capaz de tirar aquilo de mim. Eu _precisava_. Precisava tirar aquele sentimento estúpido de mim.

Eu pude sentir quando eu desisti. Encostei na parede, derrotado. Será que não havia uma garota, uma única garota naquela merda de escola, pra me provar que eu estava errado? Suspiro. _Eu tinha que estar errado_. Mordia meus lábios com força, surpreso de não sentir nenhum gosto de sangue em minha boca. Suspiro de novo e, então, ouço uma voz.

"Ei, você. Você mesmo, Malfoy. Está tudo bem?" As sobrancelhas dela estavam franzidas em uma expressão intrigada. Ela se aproxima, devagar.

Olhos castanhos flamejantes. O cabelo ondulado e loiro caindo pelos ombros. E a quantidade certa de curvas nos lugares certos. _Perfeito._ E, então, a expressão intrigada dela se transforma em surpresa.

E eu era o culpado. Com um único puxão em sua gravata azul e bronze da Corvinal, quebro a distância entre nós. Meus lábios pressionando os dela com força. Prendo o seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, puxando devagar. Puxo ela pra mais perto, enganchando a perna dela em minha cintura. Minha língua explorando cada canto de sua boca e minhas mãos subindo e descendo incansavelmente por suas costas. Com o pé, chuto a porta da sala vazia mais próxima. Afasto as cadeiras e a coloco sobre a mesa. É, era hora de dizer adeus aos sentimentos.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Cabeças viravam conforme eu passava. Cochichos e mais cochichos se espalhando pelo corredor. As pessoas estavam me encarando. De forma estranha. Muito estranha. Porque elas estavam me encarando? Elas falavam de mim. Que vontade de socar todas elas.

"Gina!" Eu me viro. Cabelos loiros. Olhos azuis sonhadores. E o esquisito óculos de zonzóbulos em sua mão.

"Olá Luna," respondo sorrindo. Estava aliviada de achar alguém amigo em meio aqueles olhos curiosos.

"De volta com o Harry, então? Imagino como você deve estar feliz."

"Ah Luna, todos esses anos. Eu sempre o amei. Você sabe disso. Então é, eu estou feliz." Senti uma nota estranha em minha voz quando pronunciei a última frase, mas esse fato foi rapidamente esquecido quando uma menina do primeiro ano grita, aponta pra mim e sai correndo.

"O que foi isso? E porque as pessoas estão me encarando desse jeito?" Verifico minhas calças, meus sapatos, meus cabelos. Tudo estava como deveria estar. Nenhum pijama ou roupa íntima no lugar do uniforme. Nenhum papel higiênico grudado na sola de minhas sapatilhas. O que havia de errado?

"Gina, você é a namorada de Harry Potter. Ou melhor, você é a ex- namorada-e-futura-mulher que é atual namorada de Harry Potter."

Um dia e já era tudo que importava sobre mim novamente? Eu não havia gostado nada disso. O soco em Malfoy já não significava nada? Malfoy... fraquejo. Eu havia socado o garoto misterioso. O garoto misterioso era o Malfoy. Era tudo tão confuso. Eu não entendia o que ele queria comigo. Eu não queria saber.

E se eu não queria mesmo saber, porque o meu coração desejava tanto uma fisgada de desafio?

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

O ritmo era lento e hipnotizante. A sintonia era natural, envolvente. Mas eram os olhos, e apenas os olhos, que tinham minha atenção. Castanhos. Flamejantes. Eram quentes, abrasadores.

Eles me queimavam aos poucos. Ah, como aquela sensação era familiar. Olho bem no fundo daqueles olhos fogosos e sinto uma parte de meus olhos de gelo começar a se romper. O fogo deixava uma corrente de gelo partido por onde passava. Ele penetrava em meu interior e me derretia aos poucos. "Ah, Gina..."

Ela parou no mesmo momento. _Ela_. Não Gina. E foi nesse momento que eu desisti. Era em vão lutar contra a verdade. Ela sempre daria um jeito de provar pra você que ela era mais forte. E, no fundo, bem no fundo, eu sempre soube que eu estava certo. Não era qualquer coisa. Eu gostava da Weasley. Muito. E mesmo eu, que nunca acreditei em sentimentos nobres como esse, não podia lutar contra isso. A decepção atingiu meu coração como uma facada. Mas eu ainda tinha mais um problema pra resolver.

"O que foi que você disse?" Eu abri minha boca. E fechei de novo. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que responder. "Humpf, não acredito que pensei... afinal, não sei nem o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui. Adeus, Draco Malfoy, seu bastardo estúpido!"

Ela coloca as vestes rapidamente e se retira, me deixando sozinho na sala de aula vazia. Deitado, apoio meus cotovelos na mesa. O que eu estava pensando? Que aquela loucura daria certo? Suspiro, me sentindo vencido. Eu era Draco Malfoy. Eu não gostava de perder. E eu havia perdido a minha própria luta contra mim.

Você sabe como é tentar vencer uma luta perdida? É frustrante. E eu havia sido derrotado pelo meu maior inimigo: eu mesmo. E mais, havia perdido a Weasley para o Potter. Suspiro. Eu estava tão, tão farto disso. Será que eu não podia ganhar uma vez, uma única vez?

Levanto da mesa e, com um olhar desesperançoso, começo a recolher minhas roupas.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

"Boa noite queridos alunos! Espero que o final de semana tenha sido suficiente para repor suas energias e que a semana comece excelente amanhã. Mas não é para falar de aulas que eu estou aqui. Tenho o prazer de lhes informar que em duas semanas estará acontecendo o nosso famoso Baile de Inverno. E temos uma surpresa este ano: 6 novos alunos estarão se juntando a nós por alguns meses em nome da Conferência Mundial Mágica! Um casal de Beauxbatons, um de Durmstrang e um do Instituto das Bruxas de Salem. Essa semana será toda de preparativos e espero a colaboração de todos! Obrigado, e vejo vocês no jantar. Sabia que hoje teremos panquecas?"

E a voz de Dumbledore desapareceu, deixando um forte eco no corredor. Bom, é claro que eu sabia que teria um Baile de Inverno. Eu mesmo fui com Hermione até Hogsmeade para ver alguns dos preparativos. Mas seis intercambistas? Uau!

Hermione já havia me falado sobre esse projeto da Conferência Mundial Mágica que ela havia lido em um livro. Ele acontecia todos os anos, mas parou de ocorrer após a Guerra contra Voldemort. Eles deviam querer restaurar a união diante da nova guerra ou sei lá. Cada ano uma escola era escolhida como sede para os casais das outras 3 escolas mágicas. 4 escolas estavam envolvidas: Hogwarts, da Inglaterra. Durmstrang, da Bulgária (ou pelo menos era isso que todo mundo dizia). Beauxbatons, da França. E o Instituto das Bruxas de Salem, dos Estados Unidos.

**(NA: O Instituto das Bruxas de Salem realmente existe no mundo de Harry Potter, apesar da tia Jô não ter citado explicitamente em seus livros. O nome é lido por Harry em uma bandeira estrelada estendida na barraca de duas velhas bruxas americanas no acampamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Qualquer coisa é só dar uma olhadinha no Wikipédia.)**

Era incrível que eles tivessem decidido restaurar o projeto. Eu já avaliava as mil possibilidades... e, de repente, sinto um cutucão no meu ombro direito.

"Ei, você," viro de costas. Era um garotinho, provavelmente do primeiro ano. "Me pediram para te entregar isso." Eu pego um pequeno envelope das mãos do menino e abro devagar.

_Você acha que pode ter o Harry pra você? Engano seu. Nós duas sabemos muito bem que você adora um bom mistério. Máscaras podem esconder um rosto, mas não escondem o segredo. É melhor tomar cuidado, Gina. Você nunca sabe quem estará te observando – xoxo. _

Ofego. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele, ela, quem havia escrito aquela ameaça, sabia sobre o garoto misterioso. E planejava estragar minha relação com Harry por isso.

Não devia haver problemas em contar ao Harry. Isso tinha acontecido antes de nós dois. Mas porque, então, minha alma gritava por socorro?

Eu não podia contar a Harry sobre o Malfoy. Simplesmente não podia. Não porque eles eram arqui-inimigos. Não porque eles se odiavam. Ou porque eu e o Malfoy nós odiávamos. Ou ele não me odiava? Era tudo tão confuso.

O que eu sabia era que eu não podia contar ao Harry. Primeiramente porque eu teria que admitir que tinha sido real e chegado ao fim. E, de alguma forma estranha, eu não queria que aquilo acabasse. Mas, agora que a máscara tinha caído, não queria admitir o quanto aquilo tinha me feito bem. O quanto tinha me mudado. Porque era assustador.

E pela primeira vez, eu parei pra pensar no que minha volta com o Harry significava. Essa última semana tinha sido mágica. Eu tinha estado literalmente nas nuvens. Mas o baque da realidade havia me trazido de volta ao chão.

Eu amava o Harry. Eu sabia que amava. É só que as coisas pareciam tão diferentes agora. Distantes. Sabe quando demora tanto pra você conseguir o que você sempre quis e quando você finalmente consegue, já não era bem o que você queria?

Eu havia avançado sem perceber nos capítulos da minha própria vida e, presa às memórias do enredo passado, eu havia ficado para trás.

Estar com o Harry era incrível, feliz, seguro. Tudo que a Gina de antes queria. Mas o que queria a Gina de agora?

Era mais um mistério que eu teria que desvendar. Mas, desta vez, eu estava sozinha.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

Eu devia estar na sala, mas eu estava no Três Vassouras. Esperando o meu não-querido pai. Se eu estava ansioso pelo o que ele iria dizer? _Claro!_ Tão ansioso como eu estaria para ver o Goyle fazendo um strip-tease de aniversário pra Emilia Bulstrode.

"Olá filho. Precisamos ser rápidos, tenho outros negócios importantes a tratar." Levanto a cabeça. Meu pai e sua delicadeza de sempre. Mas o que eu estava esperando? –_Olá filhão! Se recuperou da queda de semana passada? Fiquei muito preocupado! Vamos combinar um dia pai e filho qualquer final de semana! _ –Com certeza não. Ele era Lucio Malfoy. Ser pai era apenas mais um título que ele levava.

"Estou ouvindo, pai."

"O Lord precisa de um favor. Não é difícil, mas é uma grande honra pra família. Faça o que eu mandar e grandes tarefas virão. É o seguinte..."

Ele me contou o plano. Ou melhor, ele só me contou a parte que eu participaria. Meus olhos se arregalando de incompreensão a cada palavra.

Eu queria fugir. Mas para onde eu iria?

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

"Srta. Weasley, eu preciso falar com você. Você pode esperar em minha sala? Não se preocupe com o jantar, ele será servido até mais tarde hoje."

"Claro, Professora." Congelei. O que a McGonagall poderia querer comigo? A ponto de até o jantar poder esperar? Será que seria sobre a briga? Mas já tinham se passado dias.

Espero. Hermione entra na sala. E com ela entram Harry, uma loira da Corvinal que eu não lembrava nome, David Miller também da Corvinal, Ana Abbott da Lufa-Lufa e Stefan Smith da Sonserina. A professora McGonagall logo atrás, junto com Draco Malfoy.

"Bom, nossos monitores chefes vão explicar a vocês o que estão fazendo aqui. Você pode começar Srta Granger."

"Como todos sabem, nossa escola será Sede do Programa de Intercâmbio Bruxo este ano. Eles chegarão na tarde do Baile de Inverno. E elegemos vocês pra ser os seus guias durante sua acomodação na escola. Assim como acompanhantes no Baile." Eu senti os olhos de Harry em mim. Nós não poderíamos ir ao Baile juntos. Dei um sorriso torto e voltei a olhar para os meus pés. Eu não conseguia encará-lo direito. Porque não?

"A Professora McGonagall e Malfoy irão mostrar os alunos a vocês. Um segundo," prosseguiu Hermione.

Eu olhava para todos os lados, menos para frente. Ou para trás. A minha frente, Draco Malfoy. Atrás de mim, meu namorado, Harry Potter. Eu sentia o estranhamento de Harry diante minha atitude, mas eu, por algum motivo que eu não entendia, não conseguia agir de outra forma.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

Mesmo estando mais distante, eu podia sentir o clima pesado na sala. Algo estava errado entre o Potter e o Weasley. E pela sua expressão desnorteada e confusa, o Potter sabia o motivo tanto quanto eu.

Respirei fundo, quebrei o silêncio e segui com a apresentação. Já era bem ruim ser parceiro da Granger, mas dar motivo pra ela tirar sarro de mim depois por não estar fazendo meu trabalho, seria muito pior.

"Primeiro: Beauxbatons. Esta é Isabelle Blanc. Artilheira de sua casa,presidente do time de equitação e dotada de um inglês quase fluente."

Analisei os cabelos castanhos perfeitamente ondulados, os olhos azuis, as curvas e o sorriso perfeito da menina que acenava na foto e não resisti em acrescentar, "e, muito provavelmente, rainha do Baile de Inverno ou Miss França." Ouvi a risada dos meninos e as risadas muito bem forçadas das meninas. "Seu guia será," parei. Porque ele? Além da Gina, ele tinha que ficar com a francesa gata também? "Harry Potter."

Qualquer perceberia o modo como comprimi minhas narinas ao dizer o nome dele. Achei que Gina estaria mais transtornada do que eu. Mas ela parecia... _distante_.

Afastei meus pensamentos. E tinha trabalho a fazer. Pierre Fontaine, também da Beauxbatons, perfeitinho e jogador de quadribol, ficaria com Ana Abbott.

Durmstrang. Hayley Turner ficaria com Stefan. Bonita, inteligente e parecendo perigosa, bem o estilo de um sonserino como ele. Joshua Hill, da Durmstrang, ficaria com Alyssa Jones. Levantei meus olhos pela primeira vez, me perguntando quem seria essa. Varri a sala, parando na loira sentada no canto da sala. Quando vi quem era _ela _e seu olhar maligno, tudo que consegui pensar em fazer foi voltar a encarar a minha folha e passar a palavra para a Granger.

"Bom, e para finalizar, o Instituto das Bruxas de Salem. Essa é Tiffany Young. Presidente do Clube de Teatro e monitora em Feitiços. David Miller, você será o guia dela."

Esperei, só faltava o aluno que a Weasley guiaria ser anunciado. Minha respiração tão presa quanto a dela, ou a de Potter.

"Este é Liam Phillips. Goleiro do time de sua casa, monitor em Transfiguração e membro do clube de baseball. Gina, você será a guia." Esperei a Granger terminar de falar e observei a foto. Cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel voltados para o verde, físico de esportista.

Ok, ele era bonitinho, inteligente e todo perfeitinho igual todos os selecionados para o programa. Eu não estava com... _ciúmes_. Não.

Porque tinha uma coisa que ele jamais seria. _Eu._ Apesar de eu querer romper com os costumes da minha família, eu ainda era um Malfoy. E charme sempre seria o meu outro sobrenome.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Eu sei que eu não deveria pensar isso, principalmente com o Harry logo atrás de mim, mas _uau! _Eu sempre quis ser amiga de um intercambiário e o fato de ele ser um gato (e esportista, e inteligente!) só melhorava as coisas. Além disso, duvido que Harry não ficou babando na Isabelle lá.

Eu sempre quis ser selecionado para um programa de intercâmbio. É claro que isso não era possível esse ano com a sede sendo em Hogwarts, mas eu já estava feliz de ser sido selecionada guia.

Hermione me contou que a seleção de intercambiários era muito rígida. Você tinha que ter um histórico escolar perfeito, atividades extracurriculares e cartas de recomendação. Era realmente difícil ser escolhido.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando a porta se abre com um estrondo. Parvati. _É claro._

Acho que qualquer pessoa sentiria meu nervosismo. Olho para Draco, para Harry, e finalmente para ela. Porque de repente a sala parecia pequena demais?

"Oh, Srta. Patil! Obrigada por vir assim tão de última de hora. Eu gostaria que você tirasse uma foto de cada um deles. Precisamos enviá-las para as escolas também."

"Sem problemas, Professora McGonagall. Mas eu posso pedir um favor?" Ela aguardou enquanto a professora assentia. "Eu posso tirar uma foto de todos para o jornal da escola? Estamos fazendo uma matéria sobre o Projeto de Intercâmbio."

"É claro, Srta. Patil."

Parvati tirou a foto do grupo e depois foi tirando foto de cada um dos guias, dispensando-os da sala logo em seguida. Eu reparei quando ela me deixou para o final. Depois de tirar um bilhão de fotos e praticamente babar em cima do Harry, ela me chamou. "Gina Weasley."

Eu senti quando a cabeça de Malfoy, ainda na sala com Hermione e a Professora McGonagall, se levantou ao ouvir o meu nome. Fui caminhando lentamente até o banquinho posicionado para as fotos, encarando os meus pés para não encará-lo.

A caminhada até o canto oposto da sala parecia mais longa do que deveria. Algo mais forte do que eu me dizia para olhar pra cima. Resisti o máximo que pude. Mas quando finalmente estava sentando, eu levantei meus olhos. Castanho no cinza. Fogo no gelo.

E, de repente, eu estava cega. O flash da câmara de Parvati havia me cegado e eu, presa no meio de movimento de sentar no banquinho, havia acabado sentada. De bunda no chão. E o banco? Havia ido parar do outro lado da sala. Trombando no cabideiro e fazendo todas as capas caírem no chão. Gargalhadas explodiram na sala. Todas elas da Parvati.

Descabelada e de cotovelo ralado, eu havia levado o tombo do ano. E mais! Ele havia sido muito bem registrado na câmara da menina que tinha prometido acabar comigo. _Ótimo. Perfeito. Maravilhoso._

Harry entrou na sala. Provavelmente ele estava me esperando do lado de fora e ouviu os barulhos da queda e o som das risadas.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou olhando para o ralado no meu cotovelo e os cortes na minha mão que eu não tinha reparado até começar sangrar naquela mesma hora. "Precisamos curar estes cortes. Não acho que precise ir até a enfermaria. Um feitiço basta, certo?" Ele olhou para Hermione, buscando apoio.

Todo mundo olhou para Malfoy quando, naquele silêncio absoluto, seu passo ecoou no assoalho de madeira.

Ao perceber que todos olhavam em sua direção, ele parou. Em um movimento rápido, que seria perdido caso alguém piscasse, ele guardou a varinha de volta no bolso. Quando Harry sacou a dele e apontou para a minha palma, ele saiu da sala.

A confusão tomou a sala. Hermione encolheu os ombros e ajudou Harry com o feitiço. Rapidamente, meus cortes se fecharam e o ralado também deixou de existir.

Sentei no banquinho e finalmente tirei minha foto. "Sinceramente, eu gostei mais da outra. _Tão mais sua cara_. Mas tudo bem, pode ir." É claro que eu não sairia da sala sem um comentário da gêmea versão mais chata.

Dei um sorriso torto pra ela. "Que bom que você gostou da foto, _querida_. Harry sempre disse que eu era fotogênica." Ela bufou e saiu da sala. _Puff, foi tarde_.

Harry, que estava conversando com Hermione, sorriu e olhou pra mim quando eu disse o nome dele. Saímos juntos, rumo ao Salão Principal. Era impossível não reparar no olhar de preocupação que ele me lançava.

"Gina, está tudo bem?"

"Claro Harry, foi só um tombo."

"Não, não é disso que eu estou falando. Quero dizer, você mal olhou pra mim durante toda a reunião dos guias."

Eu hesitei. Afinal, nem eu sabia direito como responder. Eu só tinha aquela sensação de estar no lugar errado. Parada num passado que não existia mais. Mas como explicar isso se nem mesmo eu entendia direito? "É... desculpe. Não é você. Acho que eu tenho estado com muita coisa na cabeça, é só isso."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Hm, não. Ainda não. Será que nós podemos apenas ir jantar?"

Ele pareceu decepcionado, mas não insistiu. Eu me sentia tão culpada. Ele era tão bonzinho. Mas não pra mim. Não mais. De algum modo, nós tínhamos nos perdido no meio do caminho, tomado rumos diferentes, sem chances de voltar atrás.

Foi quando finalmente entendi porque parecia tão errado agora. Eu não era mais a mesma garotinha dos olhos de sapinho. Eu não olhava para o Harry como aquela garota de antes olhava. Como O Eleito do meu coração ou o Menino Que Me Faz Escrever Poemas Idiotas. Eu o olhava como um irmão. Como alguém olha pro seu primeiro amor. Carinho eterno. Mas não amor.

"Harry, precisamos conversar."

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

Eu estava na mesa da Sonserina, sentado em direção a porta. Nada da Weasley. Nada do Potter. Eles provavelmente estavam por ai espalhando alegria e confete mágico por onde passavam juntos. Patético.

Alias, a Patil era patética. Lambendo a mão do Potter, se exibindo pra ele mesmo depois de ser chutada. Humilhação eu não suporto. Só quando eu sou a causa. E tudo piorou pra ela, quando ela puxou o banquinho da Weasley fazendo ela cair enquanto ela estava distraída. Distraída olhando pra mim.

Mas fui eu que ganhei o prêmio de mais patético. Sair correndo da sala por não saber o que dizer? Que tipo de Malfoy ou sonserino faz isso?

A verdade é que eu tinha agido num impulso para pegar a mão da Weasley e curá-la eu mesmo. Mas é claro que eu não poderia ter feito isso. Então, eu saí correndo. Porque eu sou um estúpido.

Homens de verdade lidam com os seus sentimentos? Bobagem. Que tipo de coisa são os sentimentos, afinal? Não importa. Porque Malfoys tinham um modo muito melhor de lidar com tudo isso. Ah, eu tinha.

Levantei da mesa, e fui pro meu dormitório sem pensar duas vezes. Uísque de fogo das profundezas do meu baú. Porque hoje, pelo menos por essa noite, algumas coisas seriam enterradas.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Estávamos num corredor perto das cozinhas. Eu suspirava alto, pensando no que dizer. Ele sentiu minha hesitação. Ele sabia o que estava prestes acontecer.

"Desculpa Harry, mas a verdade é que eu mudei. Você mudou. E no meio de tudo isso, nós nos perdemos. Você tem o seu caminho e eu tenho o meu. A gente tentou, mas o nosso momento já foi. Me desculpa mesmo. De alguma forma, eu sempre vou te amar, mas não assim. Você sempre será importante pra mim. E eu espero ainda poder contar sempre com você."

Ele assentiu e eu sabia que ele concordava comigo. Na verdade, era como se ele já esperasse isso de alguma forma. Nós sempre seríamos amigos melhores do que namorados. Um último abraço e ele saiu, me deixando para trás.

Suspirei. Pronto, estava feito. E você quer saber qual era a verdade?

Tinha uma parte de mim que doeu quando ele se virou. Mas era uma parte muito pequena. A maior parte estava aliviada. Eu sentia um grande número das amarras do passado se desprenderem. Passado é bom, sim. Para ser lembrado. Mas não vivido. Revivido. Isso não. E era exatamente o que eu vinha fazendo.

É, eu cansei, isso. Cansei de viver a minha vida como se fosse um rascunho, corrigindo os erros que tinha cometido e esperando as pessoas corrigirem os delas. Então parei para pensar... o que me restava fazer? Virar a página? E correr o risco de querer voltar para a página anterior? Nunca. Eu tinha jogado o livro todo fora. Estava na hora de pegar uma edição mais recente de meu próprio livro.

Afinal, ainda há muitas páginas em branco e muitas novas histórias esperando para ser escritas. E talvez, então, em um surto mágico do acaso, eu descubra que esse novo livro é melhor do que o antigo e muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Afinal, era pra ser o _meu_ ano. E eu não estava disposta a ficar pra trás.

Então era isso. Eu desistia do 'felizes para sempre' que um dia eu acreditei ser pra mim. E mais: eu finalmente estava pronta pro meu novo 'era uma vez'.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Eu estava perto das cozinhas. E com fome. Então porque não unir o útil ao agradável? Os elfos me trouxeram torta de frango, cerveja amanteigada e cupcakes de chocolate. Eles eram tão fofinhos! E ficavam tão felizes em me receber.

"Olá, Srta. Weasley! Dobby está muito feliz em ver a Senhorita! Muito, muito feliz."

"Dobby! É um prazer te ver também. Como você está?"

"Dobby vai muito bem! Dobby ganhou meias novas dos gêmeos Weasley. A Senhorita tem irmãos muito generosos! Dobby está muito contente. Até dançou tango na festa anual dos elfos no domingo." Eu olhei para as novas duas meias, uma de bolinhas roxas, outra de listras amarelas, que se acrescentavam ao sete pares já colocados e ao abafador de chá que ele usava como touca.

"Uau Dobby, isto é muito legal! Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo. Aposto que teve muitas elfas brigando para ser seu par."

"Não muitas, Srta Weasley. Os elfos acham Dobby estranho porque ele gosta de ser livre!" Ele fez uma carinha triste de partir o coração. Porém, no mesmo, segundo, sua expressão se abriu em um sorriso iluminado. "Mas tem uma que me olhou a noite toda. Tem sim."

"Oh! E qual é o nome dela, Dobby?"

"Dobby não sabe. Dobby não é corajoso igual o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Weasley! Dobby não sabe viver o amor!"

Pobre Dobby, ele amava Harry e a mim. E é por isso que ele tinha que ser o primeiro a saber.

"Dobby, lamento em dizer, mas Harry e eu terminamos. Faz apenas alguns minutos." Ele arregalou os olhos, em uma careta de horror que me deu dó.

"Porque Srta. Weasley? Você e o Sr. Potter eram o casal perfeito!"

"Nós fomos, é verdade. Mas o coração às vezes muda a gente sabe? E o meu tava pedindo pra mudar de direção. Mas não se preocupe, Harry sempre será um irmão pra mim."

"É uma pena, Srta. Weasley! Mas a vó do Dobby sempre dizia que: Devemos escutar o nosso coração, porque na mais difícil escuridão, ele é a única luz que consegue nos guiar."

"Isso é muito bonito, Dobby. Você devia seguir o conselho dela , falar e conquistar a garota! Quando será a próxima festa?"

"É verdade Srta. Weasley, a Senhorita lembrou Dobby de uma coisa muito importante! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado." Ele pulava tão alto e feliz que era impossível não querer pular junto. "O Dobby vai falar com ela na Festa de Natal, vai sim!"

"Isso mesmo, Dobby! Vou torcer por você. Mandarei meu presente de Natal adiantado para a festa, certo? O que você acha de meias com temas natalinos?"

"Você fala sério, Srta. Weasley? A Senhorita é muito generosa! Muito, muito generosa. Dobby espera que você encontre o que o seu coração procura."

"Awn, obrigada Dobby! Significa muito. Eu tenho que ir, já passou do toque de recolher. A gente se vê, ta?"

"Ta! Adeus, Srta. Weasley! E obrigado."

Aquela conversa com Dobby tinha me dado nova inspiração. Ele...

Nunca completei meu pensamento. Porque eu estava sendo derrubada, mais uma vez naquele dia. Dessa vez, por um vulto escuro.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

Meu corpo estava em chamas. O uísque subindo por mim como uma trilha de fogo. A minha volta, tudo se distorcia em cores e formas. Mandei pro espaço as cartas de meu pai. Todas elas mergulhadas no calor que ardia na lareira. Enterrei os planos, as emoções e os problemas no fundo de minha mente. Em um lugar que jamais seria alcançado naquela noite.

Escancarei as portas do dormitório, e sai cambaleando até o retrato da Sala Comunal, ignorando todas as vozes que me chamavam. Estava no meio do corredor quando fui parado.

"Malfoy, você sabe que não pode sair por ai a essa hora. Principalmente com isso na mão." Averly. Recém-monitora da Sonserina. _Ah, essa ia ser fácil._

Com a garrafa na mão e meu sorriso mais sedutor, coloquei o charme Malfoy em prática. "Um beijo, e você nunca me viu aqui."

Ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Um beijo. E um gole." Ela apontou para a garrafa. Olhei para baixo, os olhos apertados. "Fechado," concordei.

Ela agarrou a garrafa de uísque, dando um gole generoso. Eu agarrei sua cintura, prensando-a contra a parede. Ela ofegou. E eu a beijei de uma forma que ela jamais esqueceria.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

_Porque os corredores de Hogwarts eram todos iguais?_ Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar enquanto cambaleava sem rumo por onde o instinto me guiava.

_Tap._Parei, eu havia trombado em alguma coisa. Algo estava atrás de mim. Virei devagar, pronto para atacar a coisa assustadora. Contei até três. Abri os olhos e encarei a coisa.

Uma armadura. Bom trabalho, Draco. Eu estava enlouquecendo, só pode.

Então eu ouvi de novo. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _Eu não estava tão louco afinal. E foi quando eu ouvi um miado. Madame Nor-r-ra. _Ferrou._

Sai correndo desembestado pelos corredores, sem ao menos me dar conta de onde estava indo. Tudo a minha volta eram vultos. E o silêncio, só quebrado pela minha respiração ofegante, era torturante.

Ainda correndo, olhei pra trás. Nada. E foi nessa mesma hora que eu trombei alguém. Dois vultos que rolavam pelo chão.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Abri os olhos e, então, esqueci como se respirava. _Ele. Aqueles olhos._ O garoto misterioso. Deitado em cima de mim. Só tinha um detalhe: aquele era um mistério que havia sido desvendado.

Mas como desgrudar meus olhos daqueles que haviam me intrigado por tanto tempo? Eu sentia o seu corpo forte. O palpitar acelerado de seu coração. Os meus cabelos ruivos nos ombros dele. Eu fechei os olhos. E de repente, eu tinha voltado no tempo. Para aquele dia na Sala Precisa. Não existia nenhum Malfoy. Existia apenas eu e a máscara que tornava um sonho aquilo que eu não queria encarar como real.

Eu não resisti quando ele me beijou. Foi lento. Abrasador. Daqueles que rompem o gelo de seu corpo, e o vai derretendo, gota por gota. Foi suave. Macio. Quase doce, embora eu pudesse sentir um gosto ligeiro de uísque.

E então ele virou, ficando em cima de mim. E antes que ele me reduzisse a cinzas, eu acordei para realidade. Ele era Draco Malfoy. Eu era Gina Weasley. Aquilo não estava certo. Estendi os braços, afastando-o de mim.

Eu sai correndo. O mais rápido que pude. E não olhei para trás.

Só parei quando cheguei à porta do retrato. Mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer a senha, algo veio voando até a mim. Olhei para os lados. Nada. Mas eu reconheci aquele papel. Não era bom, não mesmo. Segurando a respiração, eu o abri.

_Eu sei o seu segredinho. Começa com Draco, termina com Malfoy. Você está brincando com fogo. E com gelo. Cuidado Gina, não se esqueça que ambos queimam – xoxo._

Engoli seco. "_Felix Felicis_," disse para Mulher Gorda e, rapidamente, corri para o meu dormitório. Fechando a porta com toda a força possível.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

Uma semana havia se passado desde aquele dia e eu ainda estava de ressaca. Não do uísque de fogo. Mas de Gina Weasley. O que aquela menina tinha de especial que mexia tanto comigo? Porque cada vez que eu beijava eu sentia menos que isso tinha a ver com desafiar o meu pai ou encontrar a mim mesmo. Eu era um Malfoy e, diante de situações como essa, eu simplesmente fugia. O engraçado é que ao pensar nisso, o único lugar para onde meu corpo queria ir, era para onde ela estava. Pelas barbas de Merlim, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu ainda não conseguia admitir.

Meu pensamentos são interrompidos quando o correio chega. Mas são apenas duas corujas de torre que vem ao meu encontro_. _Nada parecidas com as corujas domesticadas e de coleira gravada com o nosso brasão que tinha na Mansão Malfoy._ Nada do meu pai_, penso com o alívio.

Uma delas me entrega o Profeta Diário. Folheio rapidamente, sem encontrar nada que chame realmente minha a atenção. A outra traz com ela a _Hogwarts Observer. _Uma revista mensal clandestina, muito bem disfarçada de Manual da Música Jovem Bruxa (o que, acredite, não interessava nenhum dos professores. A menos que você conte Dumbledore, aquele velho caduco sempre teve gostos esquisitos) e que a escola inteira lia. Ela contava as fofocas recentes da escola, trazia votações mensais de "O mais bonito", "Casal Preferido", etc. e algumas colunas como "Top 5" e "Faça isso e um trasgo será tudo que você conquistará", entre outras.

Folhei a revista, passando o olho nos artigos. Eu fui eleito "O Mais Gato", "Monitor Mais Gostoso" e "Sonserino De Mais Charme". _Grande Surpresa._

Luna Lovegood como "A Mais Perdida", a sabe-tudo da Granger como "A Mais Inteligente" e o idiota do Potter como "O Herói" também não eram novidades por ninguém. Embora eu ainda insista na ideia que deveria existir uma categoria chamada "O Menino Que Sobreviveu Sem Entrar Nas Calças De Ninguém". Agora que Goyle havia subido nessa categoria, tinha certeza que seria do Potter.

Quando eu vi que o Potter foi eleito "Grifinório De Mais Charme", eu quase comecei a rir. O que as meninas viam naquele baixinho de cabelo espetado e óculos cafona?

Parei quando eu li quem era "A Mais Gata". Alyssa Jones. Engoli seco, virando a página com tanta força que quase rasguei ela no meio.

Me deparei com a coluna do Top 5. Tema do mês? _Os 5 Melhores Micos de Gina Weasley. _

Levantei a sobrancelha. Sério? Mesmo? Eles não tinham nada melhor para escrever?

Li rapidamente. Entre os micos, o cartão animado dos olhos de sapinho, quando ela fez brotar um segundo nariz em sua testa na aula de Feitiços e o tombo de semana passada, na sala de McGonagall.

Tenho que admitir que era um texto muito bem escrito. Engraçado, embora um tanto maldoso. Quem o escreveu (ou mandar que escrevessem) certamente estava com raiva dela. Porque será que isso cheirava a Patil por todo canto?

Pansy pegou a revista de minhas mãos. E de repente toda a mesa da Sonserina estava rindo da Weasley, apontando para as fotos muito bem animadas. As risadas foram se acumulando. Se expandindo de mesa a mesa. Mesmo parte da mesa da Grifinória não pode conter as gargalhadas.

Foi quando eu vi uma cabeça vermelha deixando o salão. Seguida pelo trio amizade perfeita, Atrapalhado Longbottom e Di-Lua Lovegood. O namoradinho e os amigos correm em socorro da pobre Weasley. _Que ótimo._

Virei a página com força, sem deixar de notar que a ironia escondia a vontade de ir lá eu mesmo. Mas quando eu li a manchete da próxima reportagem, meus olhos se arregalaram como bolas de golfe.

_Perfeito Desfeito: O Término de Gina Weasley e Harry Potter_

_Ninguém sabe o motivo exato, mas as coisas terminaram definitivamente para os pombinhos de Hogwarts na sexta passada. Eles tentaram, mas nem mesmo nosso casal preferido conseguiu fazer as coisas darem certo. Dizem (...)_

Parei de ler. Como a Weasley e o Potter tinham terminado e eu não sabia disso? Fazia uma semana. Uma semana.

A verdade é que eu a tinha visto muito pouco naquela semana. Eu sabia que ela estava me evitando depois do que aconteceu no corredor que levava às cozinhas. Mas, quase todas as vezes que a havia visto, ela estava com o Potter. Se bem que agora que eu parava para reparar, eles nunca estavam de mãos dadas ou sozinhos.

Ótimo, o casal maravilha continua amigo? Eu sei que isso normalmente é bom e blablabla, mas não quando se trata daquele ocludo exibido. Porém, a maior parte de mim estava menos preocupada com isso e mais feliz por a Weasley estar disponível agora.

Eu sabia quem eu era e que ela jamais iria querer algo comigo. Que jamais daria certo. Entretanto havia algo, uma ponta de esperança, que queria acreditar que isso podia acontecer. Afinal, ela _tinha_ correspondido o meu beijo. E detalhe: pelo jeito foi no mesmo dia que ela terminou com o Potter, talvez poucas horas depois.

Eu estava tão errado assim em querer que essa (im)possibilidade se tornasse uma chance real?

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Sábado, uma semana antes do Baile de Inverno. Você sabe o que isso significava? Passeio a Hogsmeade e a tradicional Only Girls' or Only Boys' Night. Naquela noite, o castelo seria completamente dividido. Nós, meninas, de um lado e meninos do outro, cada um em sua própria festa em preparação para o Baile.

Após o Baile era realizada uma after-party como finalização desta tradição, a Festa no Lago, onde ambas as festas uniam-se.

Tudo isso e ainda a chegada dos intercambiários. Aquela próxima semana tinha tudo para ser incrível.

As coisas estavam boas com o Harry. Ainda éramos grandes amigos e parecíamos bem melhores assim. O bilhete anônimo havia realmente me assustado, mas eu assumi que a pessoa ainda não sabia do meu término com o Harry, e como eles pararam e nada havia acontecido, assumi que o meu segredo estava a salvo.

Falando nisso, eu estava usando toda essa correria em meu favor para evitar pensar em qualquer coisa relacionada com Malfoy ou beijo. Eu tinha que parar de colocar uma máscara imaginária em seu rosto e achar que ele era aquele garoto que eu conheci na Festa de Madame Malkin e nos nossos encontros no castelo. Ele era Draco Malfoy. A doninha metida e horrível que havia sempre torturado minha família. Mas o que ele havia dito na Sala Precisa ainda martelava incansavelmente em minha mente.

"_Nunca julgue um livro pela capa.__Além disso, há uma história por trás de cada pessoa__. Há uma razão pela qual elas são do jeito que são e ajam do jeito que agem, então não julgue. Até os corações mais insensíveis já se importaram um dia. E talvez tudo o que esses corações frios procuram, é apenas alguém para aquecê-los novamente."_

Eu queria acreditar naquele garoto. E aquele garoto vivia dentro do Malfoy. É muito idiotice querer procurar onde ele fica escondido? É muito idiotice querer ser a responsável pelas chamas que amoleceriam seu coração? Era estranho, mas uma parte de mim chamava por ele. Desesperadamente. E por mais que eu tentasse resistir, eu não sabia até quanto tempo eu aguentaria.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Com sacolas em uma mão e cervejas amanteigadas em outra, Hermione, Luna e eu seguimos para o castelo, prontas para a nossa Girls' Night após um dia completo de compras em Hogsmeade. Com direito a vestido, sapato e produtos de beleza. Agradeço mentalmente mais uma vez os galeões de presente de Natal adiantado de Fred e Jorge para sua irmã favorita. Eles tinham salvado a minha vida! Ou o meu Baile, pelo menos.

E novidade: Rony finalmente tinha convidado Hermione para ir ao Baile com ele! Finalmente aquele ruivo burro tinha caído na real e decidido se mexer. Sério, não deve existir pessoa mais lerda no mundo do que o meu querido irmão. Até Neville havia convidado Luna primeiro.

A boa notícia é que eu não precisaria me preocupar em arrumar um par. Teria um intercambiário americano lindo e garantido para mim. Obrigada Merlim!

Chego na ala sul, pronta para famosa Girls Night. O que se faz em uma noite de garotas? Basicamente, tinha um salão de beleza no canto esquerdo com direito a todos os produtos mágicos que você imaginar, uma pista de dança com muita música e cerveja amanteigada, e muita, muita fofoca.

Bem quando Luna, Hermione e eu estávamos começando a dançar, Lilá Brown para a música. "É hora do nosso verdade e desafio, gente. Eu não ficaria de fora, se fosse vocês. Eu começo, vai ser divertido!"

Nós formamos uma grande roda, ainda bem que a garrafa era encantada para mostrar exatamente para quem ela estava apontando, caso contrário, seria realmente difícil.

Lilá girou a garrafa. Uma volta. Duas. A ansiedade consumia a sala. Três. E na quarta, a garrafa finalmente parou.

"Alyssa Jones para Mary Garfield." Alyssa era uma das guias também. Mary era muito inteligente (e da Corvinal, aliás), mas não era conhecida por ser um anjo.

"Verdade, Desafio, Situação ou Nota?"

"Situação," respondeu Mary simplesmente.

"Hm, ok. Se você fosse presa em um armário de vassoura por horas, quem você escolheria para ficar presa com você? Os dois gatos da Corvinal, David Miller e Matthew Whitehorse ou os dois gatos da Sonserina, Stefan Smith e Draco Malfoy?"

Mary só fingiu pensar. Além disso, eu tinha certeza que ela já havia "provado" um pouco de todos. "Os da Sonserina, com certeza. Eles são bem mais... _sexy_." E deu uma piscadinha.

"Bom, nisso eu não vou discordar," disse Alyssa, dando um sorriso malicioso que eu não gostei nada. Eu não admitiria para mais ninguém, mas os sonserinos também seriam a minha escolha.

Ela girou a garrafa. Anna Abbott para Spencer Marin. Ela queria nota e o selecionado? Harry Potter. Dou uma risadinha. Essa ia ser boa. Sempre é bom saber o que acham do seu ex-namorado né?

"Primeiro, simpatia. 10? Ok. Beleza?"

"Hm, tiraria meio ponto do cabelo espetado. 9,5."

"Abdomes."

"10! Agradeço a Merlim pelo Quadribol!" Ela exclamou, toda animadinha. As meninas deram risadinhas. Talvez eu tivesse uma pontadinha de ciúme, mas eu achava mais graça do que tudo.

"E, por fim, pegada. Se nunca experimentou, pode apenas imaginar."

"Hm, 8. Ele é lindo e sexy, mas tem cara de ser aqueles mais delicados, que vão com calma sabe?" Umas meninas assentiram, concordando. Outras balançaram a cabeça. E, então, ela virou a cabeça rapidamente para mim. "Ah por Merlim, Gina! Você não se importa de estarmos dando nota para o seu ex-namorado, se importa?"

Fiquei surpresa com a pergunta ela, mas sorri mostrando que não havia problema. "Que isso, Spencer. A vontade. Embora eu ache o cabelo espetado dele um charme. E eu com certeza daria mais de pegada," acrescentei, com um sorriso esperto.

"Uou! Obrigada pela informação, Gina!" disse aquela safada da Mary. Dou umas piscadinha, fazendo o nariz da Parvati inflar de raiva, enquanto as outras riam. Mas vou confessar que não queria a Mary por perto do Harry não, ainda éramos amigos e ele com certeza merecia coisa melhor.

A brincadeira continuou. Verdades foram reveladas, desafios foram feitos. Eu, inclusive, tive que dançar até o chão encostada numa foto em tamanho real do David Miller. (Agradeci a Merlim, por ele ter sido o escolhido. Afinal, elas tinham uma do Malfoy. E eu com certeza travaria se fosse ele.) Muitas perguntas, muitas risadas e muitos meninos depois, o primeiro conflito aconteceu. Culpa da anta da Parvati. _Como sempre_.

A garrafa girou, parando apontada de Parvati para Hermione. Quando, num impulso, Mione disse que queria verdade, eu sabia que aquela vaca ia dar um jeito de não acabar bem. Afinal, Hermione Granger era _minha_ amiga.

"Hermione, rumores dizem que tudo que chega perto de sua boca desde Vítor Krum são os livros." Ela fez uma careta maldosa. "É verdade?"

Hermione fez uma careta. Eu sabia que era verdade. E também sabia que era um assunto muito delicado para ela. Sua inteligência e determinação afastavam muitas pessoas, era verdade. Mas também aproximavam outras, o problema não era esse. Era Rony. Hermione era obcecada por ele desde o primeiro ano. E, embora nós disséssemos para ela viver a vida dela sem depender, sem esperar por ele, ela não nos ouvia. Aliás, não conseguia. Mesmo no Baile Tribuxo no quarto ano com Krum, Rony tinha dado um jeito de estragar a noite dela. Depois ainda teve Lilá Brown. Todo mundo sabia que Rony também era apaixonado por ela, mas os dois eram teimosos demais para admitir para o outro.

"S-sim. É verdade," disse Hermione. Parvati deu uma gargalhada. "Há! Eu sabia. Além disso, sempre achei o povo da Durmstrang um tanto quanto estranho," ele disse olhando Hermione de cima a baixo com uma cara de desgosto. Como o Harry namorou essa vag*bunda?

Não me interessa o que ela estava insinuando, eu só sabia que não agüentava mais aquela otária. "Falou a que quase ficou sem par, ficou a noite inteira se gabando quando Harry a convidou só pra ser deixada na pista de dança após a valsa que ele obrigado a dançar. Além disso, até onde eu me lembro, você terminou a noite sendo chutada por cara da Durmstrang depois que ele conseguiu um beijo debaixo do visgo." Eu podia sentir o olhar de ódio dela daqui. "Ah, e enquanto isso, Hermione estava debaixo de outro visgo, vestida de princesa, com um campeão de Durmstrang e astro internacional de Quadribol." Os olhos delas me perfuravam, sua língua escorria veneno pelos cantos.

"É, toda Gata Borralheira tem suas doze badaladas, né."

"Você até hoje não teve a sua, né? Hermione vale mil de você. Ou mais." Um sorriso cínico em meu rosto.

"Você diz que eu me rastejo pelo Harry, mas não fui eu que gastei 6 anos da minha vida suspirando por seus 'olhos de sapinho'. E, pelo menos, Harry me convidou. Aposto que você adoraria ter estado no meu lugar! Longbottom, sério?" Algumas deram risadinhas. A maioria das meninas estavam quietas. Olhando para a briga de boca aberta.

"Fui com Neville, sim e fui muito bem acompanhada, obrigada. Em um Baile que tecnicamente eu nem poderia entrar. E, pra sua informação querida, Harry me convidou sim. Sorte sua que eu já tinha par. Agora eu vou sair desse jogo que estava muito legal até uma estúpida como você estragar tudo, e aproveitar o resto da festa. Com licença." Pego Hermione e Luna pelo braço, levito 3 cervejas amanteigadas e vou até o canto do salão de beleza, onde estava mais vazio no momento.

"Gina, você não precisava ter feito isso por mim." Hermione disse, agradecida.

"Aquela idiota estava pedindo, Mione. Um segundo a mais e eu teria quebrado a cara dela. É bom ela aprender a não mexer com os meus amigos."

"Parvati ficou muito diferente depois que terminou com o Harry. Ela sempre foi fofoqueira, mas está agindo como uma v*dia desde então." _Luna_ comentou isso. Uau! A coisa estava pior do que eu pensava. "E obrigada por defender o Neville também." Eu sorri.

Hermione ainda estava abalada com essa história de Krum e Rony. Foi nessa hora que eu e Luna atacamos os produtos mágicos, fazendo Mione colocar tudo aquilo para trás e ter uma noite incrível, como essa deveria ter sido por completo.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Draco POV)

Boys' Night significava bebida, apostas e mais bebida. Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Terêncio Higgs, Stefan Smith e eu estávamos jogando poker e a cada rodada ficava mais interessante. 3 D's estavam envolvidos no jogo: dinheiro, doses e desafios.

Eu e Stefan estávamos empatados, ambos com mais dinheiro que os demais. E então Flint teve a ideia de deixar as coisas mais interessantes. Primeiro, uma rodada de tequila. Ao som das Esquisitonas, cada um virou 3 doses. Garrafas de uísque estavam vaziam, e nós éramos o retrato da loucura. Cambaleando para nossos lugares, as cartas foram distribuídas.

"Ok, sabemos que será do Malfoy ou do Smith. O perdedor, entre vocês, correrá pelado na Festa do Lago, pagará uma rodada de uísque pros demais, e ainda terá que conquistar uma garota, qualquer uma que escolhermos, durante o Baile, revelar a cor de sua roupa íntima naquele dia e ainda ficar com ela por mais alguns dias."

Concordamos. Não seria tão ruim perder. Eu era rico para pagar quantas rodadas de uísque eu quisesse e era gostoso para poder correr pelado. O grande problema estaria na garota que eles escolheriam. De qualquer forma, eu era o Draco Malfoy, e não iria perder. Não para o Stefan.

A tensão aumentava a cada jogada.

A vitória era minha.

"Hm, Stefan Smith é o perdedor. Você sabe o que terá que fazer. Resta agora escolher a vítima," levantei minha sobrancelha.

"Gina Weasley." Disse Flint.

"NÃO!" Respondi rápido. Rápido e alto demais. "Quero dizer, não." Ela não. Gina Weasley era MINHA.

"Todo bravinho por causa da Weasley. Tem alguma coisa que não sabemos, Draco?" perguntou Zabini. Aquele filho da mãe incoveniente.

"Não, eu só... tenho uma ideia melhor do que a Weasley."

"Quem?"

"Hermione Granger." Todos sorriram satisfeitos, sabendo que este seria um grande e emocionante desafio. E que, eu tinha certeza, traria grandes risadas. Com um sorriso, tomo a última garrafa de uísque.

* * *

><p>–<p>

(Gina POV)

Domingo a tarde. Uma tarde linda, por sinal. Embora fosse inverno, o sol brilhava forte no céu, contrastando com a grama tingida toda de branco. Sento no banco próximo ao lago congelado, cruzando as pernas enquanto abria o livro trouxa de contos de fadas da Disney que Hermione havia me dado de aniversário. O conto de hoje: A Bela e a Fera.

Era a história de um príncipe que, muito egoísta, foi amaldiçoado e transformado em Fera, feitiço que só poderia ser quebrado pelo amor verdadeiro enquanto uma rosa encantada estivesse viva. Bela, uma garota de um vilarejo próximo, acaba se oferecendo para ficar presa no castelo da Fera no lugar do pai, quando este é capturado.

Fera é o retrato do mal, com aparência que causa espanto, sua personalidade também não sendo das mais amigáveis. Porém conforme Bela vai conhecendo o coração por trás da pele de monstro, Fera revela seus verdadeiros sentimentos e toda a sua capacidade de amar.

O que essa história me lembrava? Preciso mesmo falar? Ah, esse conflito de personalidades era tão complicado! É claro que o Malfoy não tinha uma aparência horrível, longe disso (até longe demais), mas ele nunca foi uma boa pessoa. Nunca transpareceu ser. Até eu conhecer o garoto por trás da máscara. Tão diferente de tudo que eu já conheci! Você me culpa por ficar confusa?

Fecho o livro, levantando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ele saia do castelo para os jardins. E, então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um menininho da Lufa-Lufa, provavelmente do primeiro ano, saiu correndo na neve e derrapou no gelo, caindo em um buraco próximo às escadas. Bocas se abriram em choque. Pessoas gritaram pedindo ajuda. Alguns setimanistas ridículos da Sonserina deram risadas. Mas apenas uma pessoa realmente se mexeu. Malfoy conjurou uma corda, pulou no buraco e tirou o menino de lá. Foi incrível! Tão... _Harry._ Acho melhor ninguém contar essa última comparação para ele.

Ele ajudou o garoto se levantar, secou as roupas dele e inclusive deu o próprio casaco ao menino, dizendo algo que eu entendi como "só me devolva depois." O lufa-lufa entrou no castelo, e ele andou até seu grupo de amigos, para ser recebido às gargalhadas, chamado de "grifinoriozinho de merda" e ainda ouvir que ele deveria é ter aberto um buraco mais fundo. Foi então que eu fui ainda mais surpreendida. Malfoy os olhou, de cima a baixo, com uma tranqüilidade que nunca vi igual. E, então, disse simplesmente, com uma voz seca que pode ser claramente ouvida no silêncio do inverno.

"E você deveria fechar o zíper de sua calça, Malcolm. Ninguém aqui quer ver sua cueca da Babbity, a Coelha. Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou sentar próximo ao lago."

Eu assistia aquela cena e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como Malfoy talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Afinal, eu conhecia o verdadeiro ele. A melhor parte dele. A parte que sempre havia se escondido sob a máscara. Não apenas a máscara da Festa. A máscara Malfoy, a máscara que ele tinha perpetuado em seu rosto.

O vento jogava o cabelo platinado pra trás e, então, ele nota que eu estava ali. Mesmo com os metros de distância que nos separavam, eu sentia os olhos acinzentados deles fixos em mim. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos. Gelo contra fogo. Fogo contra gelo. E então, em um encontro mágico de perfeita sintonia, ele sorri para mim. Um sorriso puro, verdadeiro. E era como se eu já o conhecesse aquele tempo todo.

A minha vida – todos os meus erros, minhas razões, motivos e momentos – passam como um flash. Harry, um dia, havia sido a escolha certa pra mim. Mas o que a Gina de agora queria?

É verdade que toda garota já sonhou em morar em um lindo castelo, com seu príncipe encantado e o "viveram felizes para sempre". Mas, cada uma a seu tempo, descobre que não é bem assim. Não estou dizendo que a vida é um poço de infelicidade e que você nunca vai ter o que deseja, pelo contrário. Na vida real, você vai precisar lutar por aquilo que você quer, e vai cair inúmeras vezes, vai se decepcionar, vai se surpreender, só para descobrir talvez que o que você queria não era bem aquilo.

E é no meio dessas curvas imperfeitas, que descobrimos que a vida é perfeita a sua maneira. A beleza está no sorriso do amigo que está ao seu lado quando você mais precisa, naquele dia de sol depois de vários dias de chuva e até no sol se pondo, se preparando para nascer de novo e assim recomeçar um mais novo e belo dia. A gente aprende que as coisas não caem do céu, que é necessário ir escalando aos poucos até chegar a elas.

Aprende que fadas madrinhas são nossas melhores amigas disfarçadas, e que a madrastas e rainhas malvadas são os obstáculos que nos fazem crescer. Aprende que o príncipe encantado não é aquele que chega de cavalo branco e diz que vai te amar para sempre, mas aquele que chega atrasado e sem dizer nada te faz sentir a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. E que afinal o castelo é, nada mais nada menos, do que o reflexo de nossos próprios corações.

Alguém ai ainda não acredita mais em contos de fadas? Porque era naquele momento, encarando os olhos que tinham, ao mesmo tempo, me mudado e me trazido de volta a mim mesma, que eu senti a paz que eu sempre tinha sonhado. Se tudo estava silencioso ou se tudo tinha dado certo? Não. Mas eu finalmente me sentia em paz com o meu coração. E isso, por enquanto, bastava.

Pausa.

Um papel atinge o meu ombro, quebrando meus pensamentos. Um envelope, o mesmo de antes. Minha respiração para. Minhas mãos tremem. Eu não estava mais com Harry, e todos sabiam disso, então porque eles continuavam? Segurando a respiração, eu o abro.

_Você acha que se livrará de mim tão fácil? Não, querida. Esse é só o começo. Você riscou o fósforo, agora prepare-se para se queimar. – xoxo._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oiiii! Draco pode até ser bonzinho na minha fic, mas também não é nenhum santo! Espero que tenha sido um bom capítulo, porque não confio muito na minha sanidade durante a madrugada hahaha. Aliás, preciso pedir desculpa? Vai adiantar alguma coisa? Por favor, não me odeiem! Eu passei as férias fora e é normalmente quando eu tenho tempo pra escrever. Aliás, a viagem foi muito boa, obrigada. <strong>

**E de verdade, tem andado muito muito muito corrido. Tenho escrito aos poucos, e o cansaço eterno de vestibulando tá tirando toda a minha inspiração! Sim, eu estou no terceiro ano agora, vestibular me espera e eu quero medicina, então tenho que estudar muuuuito né? (Torçam por mim!) Mas não quero desistir de jeito nenhum (nem daqui nem de Draco Veritas) e aos poucos, bem aos poucos, vou tentando atualizar! **

**Então, depois de séculos, aí está o capítulo! Ela ficou com o Harry, é, não me matem. Mas vocês já viram que isso muda no final do capítulo. É claro que não vai ser tão fácil até ela chegar ao Draco. Ou vai? **

**Bom, vou confessar que essas mensagens misteriosas foram inspiradas na –A de Pretty Little Liars, porque eu sou, tipo, muito muito muito viciada nessa série. Ainda não faço ideia de que rumo isso vai tomar. Veremos. **

**Enfim, espero que vocês não me odeiem tanto a ponto de não deixar nenhuma review haha beijos, prometo fazer o possível! Gabi :) **


End file.
